Soul Eater: Partnerships
by Saint River 2.0
Summary: There's more to DWMA than just Maka, Soul and the gang. Soul Eater: Partnerships is a collection of stories depicting lives of the other students from DWMA. From their personal lives to their school lives to their battles against Pre-Kishins and Witches. Tributed to Strengthx3, Psychochickie and Silverdragon98.
1. The Information Committee

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater. Which fanfic author does?**

**A/N 1: **So this is fic represents a lot of firsts for me. This is my first time writing an OC story. I hope I do well here. This is my first Rated-M fic. This is also my first time in writing a fic in this manner. Just read to see what I mean.

**A/N 2: **The grammatical errors were kept to a minumum.

**A/N 3: **This fic was inspired by DWMA Rumble by Strengthx3 and Life After Death/The End by psychochickie. Chances are, this story will only be six chapters long.

**A/N 4: **The OCs in this chapter belong mostly to Strengthx3.

**A/N 5: **Maka and the gang will appear later.

**A/N 6: **This chapter has been slightly revised.

"Actual Event"

Actual Event

_"Voice Over"_

_Voice Over_

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_The Death Room. There were three occupants currently within the said room. Two of them were Lord Death and Spirit Albarn. The third was a student, a 17 year old girl who wore a red tank top, short skirt and blue shoes. She had dark brown hair which reached her hips and dark brown eyes. She seemed upset and felt cold even though the Death Room's temperature was just right._

_The girl's name is Sai Mizuki. A Wakizashi Weapon._

"_Now, Sai, please tell us what happened. How did your Meister and fellow Weapon partner end up in the states they are in now?"_

_Her partners were currently in the infirmary, recovering from injuries sustained from fighting a witch._

_The girl began to tell her story "As the cliché line goes, it all began this morning…"_

Death City was an eccentric city. Here lays the very first Death Weapon Meister Academy, headed by Lord Death himself. Death City is part of the state of Nevada, isolated from the rest of the country by its surrounding deserts. Like any other day, this day started with the residents of Death City waking up from their night's slumber.

There were those who woke up earlier thanks to an alarm clock. One in particular was a boy named Samuel Bertrand. His friends just called him Sam for short and for convenience. Sam had red hair and hazel eyes.

Getting off his bed and deactivating his alarm, this fine 17 year old boy went out of his room, still in his night clothes, and walked down the stairs.

Like most students of DWMA, he had a house to himself. Okay, some only lived in apartments. It was a small house, only two stories high with the rooms at the top and living room and kitchen and dining room at the ground floor. This guy woke up early. The sun had not risen yet but Sam went to the trouble of waking up early in order to get things ready for the rest of the day.

Such tasks to be done were menial like gathering all of yesterday's used clothes and throw them in the washing machine. After which was making breakfast. Each morning was different breakfast meal. It was forbidden to serve the same breakfast meal more than once a week. Also, no cereal is allowed. This morning was bacon and eggs.

He frowned and scowled as he cracked the eggs and fried them beside the bacon in the pan.

"Good God, I have other things to do than this." He complained. It wasn't an expression or a complaint. It was true. He did have other things to do.

Now this may not sound like such a difficult task…

"Since when did I become the housekeeper?" It was true. He pretty much did everything around the house. As for his question, it was about three years ago when he was sent to DWMA.

He didn't mind cooking and cleaning. It was just that this guy was cooking and cleaning for two more people, his weapon partners. His two partners who never did seem to help him out when it came to housework. Well that's how he saw it. His partners did occasionally help out or even did things themselves.

"Damn those two." He groaned as he stared at the currently frying food. "I ought to just dump all their laundry on them and stop cooking their breakfasts." He looked out the window as saw the rising sun.

"_Uh, Lord Death, I fail to see how she can know that piece of information since she apparently wasn't awake at the time"_

"_Ssshhsh, Spirit" Lord Death ordered him_

"_May I go on?" Sai questioned_

"_Please do"_

Ah, yes. The laughing sun was now rising on Death City. Its bright rays shined on the city and illuminated the whole place. Some people woke up by having the rays of the sun hitting their sleeping eyes.

Speaking of which…

While Sam was at the dining room preparing the now cooked food and the tableware, one of his partners, a girl by name of Scout Jones, opened her eyes when she felt the sunlight hit her eyelids. It was time for her to wake up which was unfortunate for her because she was having one of the best dreams she's ever had: An unlimited supply of pizza without the repercussions of getting fat or diabetes. She was drooling and her saliva slid down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

"_Sorry for interrupting and I can't believe it took me this long to realize but why are all your names beginning with S?" Questioned Spirit_

"_It's a coincidence, I assure you." Said Sai_

Upon opening her eyes, she immediately grabbed her blanket and quickly brought it over her eyes. "Damn it all!" Angry for waking up "And I was having the best dream of my life." She moaned in irritation as she tried to go back to sleep.

"6 a.m. It is too early in the day. Who am I? Sam? I don't want to wake up this early." She threw her blanket off her and quickly sat on her bed. Scout stretched her arms and yawned. She rubbed her eyes before getting off her bed.

Scout took her shorts off as well as her shirt. Throwing her old clothes in a laundry basket, her naked form walked over to her bathroom. Inside she gazed at the full length mirror she had installed in her bathroom.

Her brown hair was long. Similar to Sai's, it had reached her hips. Her green eyes were only half open because she was still sleepy. She ran her hands over her C-cup breasts and gave them a light squeeze before slowly running her right hand down towards her cleanly shaven va-.

"_Sai! That's a little too much information." yelled Lord Death as he defensively waved his large white hands in front of him to signal Scout to stop. "No need to go there."_

"_Actually, I wouldn't mind if she continued with her-"_

"_SHINIGAMI CHOP" Lord Death's comical hands land full force on Spirit's head._

_A small geyser of blood squirted out of his head as he lay knocked out on the floor._

"_Now, Sai, if you would please continue?" He made a gesture with his hand to urge her on "But please skip those kinds of detail"_

"_Okay" the girl nodded._

Getting her tub full of water, she slowly entered it. First were her long, smooth and creamy legs followed by her perfectly round a-.

"_Sai! What the hell did I just tell you?!"_

"_Sorry"_

"_How the hell do you even know about that regarding Scout?" Spirit regained consciousness_

"_We're best friends"_

_That was the only response they needed to hear. For them, it made complete sense "Oohh!" they both said with one finger raised slightly._

Scout got in her bathtub and washed herself. A little while later, Scout had finished and put on the clothes she'd wear for the day. A green sleeveless blouse, white short shorts and blue shoes.

She walked out of her room and into the hallway. As she slowly strode, she passed by the room of her fellow weapon partner. She knocked and called out her name "Sai?" There was no response. "Sai?" Scout knocked again. "Hmm? No answer." Well third time's the charm "Sai?"

Scout rolled her eyes and sighed. "All right fine! If you won't get out, I'll eat your share." She turned and headed off downstairs. Only then did she realize that Sai could already be downstairs. She smelled Sam's freshly cooked food as she descended down the same stairs that Sam did earlier.

"Glad to see you're awake, Scout, Sai!" Sam yelled with sarcasm from the dining room

Scout answered her partner as she entered the dining room "Nope. It's just me." Scout took one of the three seats and sat in front of the small table meant for the three of them "Hey, I thought she was already down here."

"Well she isn't."

"So where is she then?" Scout took a spoon full of her food.

"Hey, don't eat without Sai!" Sam ordered

"One: you're not the boss of me." Sam raised an eyebrow at her. Why must one of his partners be so rebellious? "And two: she snoozes, she loses."

Sam took his seat and began eating as well "That Sai… she's probably still sleeping in her room."

"No, she isn't"

"What?"

"She's not in her room."

"How'd you know?" Sam asked, slicing his bacon

"On my way down here, I knocked on her door. Three times actually. There was no way she could not have heard me so I came to the conclusion she was already down here with you but it turns out she isn't."

"Then where the hell is she?"

Scout shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side "Hell if I know. I'm not her keeper."

"_Okay, now I really have to ask. Just how you do know this? From what you've told us, you weren't there." Spirit snarled "Your own partners did not know where you were. So could you know all that when you were absent during those moments."_

"_Hey!" Sai snapped "Who's telling the story here?"_

"_You are but-"_

"_Then let me tell the story. Jeez!"_

Realizing this would lead nowhere, Sam just kept quiet. After they finished eating, Scout went on to watch some television and Sam went to take his bath.

Scout was lying lazily on the couch in front of the television when Sam came back from his bath. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, blue pants and brown shoes.

"Let's go" was all Sam said

Shutting off the television, Scout jumped off the couch, looking unwilling to part with it.

"_Okay, was the couch and television part even really necessary to tell?" Spirit questioned_

"_No" Sai replied flatly_

"_Hey don't interrupt! I was listening to that story!"_

"_Our apologizes, Lord Death"_

"_I'm just going to skip to the school then."_

"_Sure. Why not?_

Sam and Scout never did see Sai on the way to school. Nor did they see her in school as they made their way to the clubhouse/office. That would be the office of the Information Committee. That's right. Sam, Scout and Sai were members of the Information Committee. In fact, Sam was the head of the group. Well for this year anyway. Sam, Scout and Sai only joined three years ago when they had no other choice but to enter into a Committee in DWMA. Well, Sam had no choice. Sai and Scout just decided to stick with their old friend.

Sam was made head of the Committee this year when the previous head stepped down when her partner got elected Student Body President. That didn't change much since Sam still had to answer to them.

The room had twelve small tables good for one person with a corresponding computer, printer and chair. There was also an abundance of printing paper. The office had its own vending machine and soda dispenser. Three bean bag chairs, a couch and a flat screen T.V. Complements of Lord Death to a job well done. At the middle of the room was a table big enough to accommodate ten people. But there were only seven chairs. There were only seven members in the Information Committee. A year ago, the Committee had twice that number.

"This meeting of the Information Committee will now come to order." Said Sam with authority although those who were listening to him didn't care that much. Sam held a clip board before him with his left hand and held a pen with his right. "Role call. Scout Jones." He called out

"I'm here." Said Scout as she lazily raised her arm. She had her legs and shoes on table and she leaned backwards on her chair, making it stand on only two legs and it threatened to slip back. "Why are you making a stupid attendance check again?"

Sam ignored her "Sai Mizuki" coincidentally the door quickly opened and just as quickly slammed shut.

It was Sai who gasping for breath. Her black hair beneath her red burette was a mess. Similar to Scout, her hair reached her hips. She was sweating slightly and some of the sweat on her forehead got into her blue eyes.

"I. Am. Here." She said in between pants. Her tank top which showed off some of her cleavage from her C-cup breasts.

Now Sam did not approved of the type of clothing his other weapon partner was wearing. Why, oh, why did Lord Death have to have a day where they had a choice not to wear their uniform? Sam could only shake his head in disapproval. Sai and Scout did not notice his act.

"Hey, Sai, what the hell happened to you?" Scout inquired as Sai sat next to her. A certain smell caught Scout's nose and it came from Sai "You smell kind of funny."

That caused Sam to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked a little worried

"There's a funny smell about you and it's not the sweaty kind."

Sai laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head "Uh,um, what does it smell like?"

"I don't know. I'm not familiar with this smell." Scout rubbed her chin in thought

"Can we put aside the smell Sai may or may not have?" He certainly did not smell anything "Sai, where were you? You weren't in your room and you missed breakfast."

"Um, I left early?" Sai tried to sound innocent and truthful but the uncertainty in her voice made it clear she was lying. But Sam and Scout didn't need to sound of uncertainty to tell them that.

Sam and Scout looked at each other for a moment. They nodded to the other and brought their attention back to Sai. And they both said "Sai, we both know you never wake up early."

"Okay. All right." She sighed "Last night, it spent some time and slept in the house of-"

"Stop!" Sam held out his hand "I don't want to hear your excuse. The fact of the matter is you were almost late for the meeting!" He yelled

"A meeting?! How can you call this a meeting?!" Sai snapped back "There is only three of us!"

"Where are the others anyway?" Scout said without a care.

"Last I heard, we have two members serving detention." Sam told them with a defeated look

"Oh those two." Scout and Sai could already tell who their Meister was referring to.

"I have no idea where the other two are." Sam raised his clipboard "Now can we get to work?" It was a rhetorical question.

Sam gave Sai two sheets of paper and another two to Scout. The sheets of paper were Lord Death's list. They contained the list of names of Pre-Kishins that Lord Death wanted eliminated.

It was the duty of the Information Committee to find out everything there is to know about the Pre-Kishins. Information such as real name, location, modus operandi and appearance were dug up by them. They would categorize the level of difficulty and then post their info on the bulletin near the Reception Area.

Occasionally, there would be witches but information on them was difficult to find and their level of difficulty was hard to determine. They couldn't even get a full detail on their full capabilities. At best, they got the witch's theme and general power.

It would usually take the Information Committee several hours just to finish. Lord Death even had a bed placed in the office as well as a bathroom made for the office in case they had to stay the night. Once they were done and had their reports, they would send them by e-mail to other branches of DWMA across the continent and be received by the Information Committee of those branches.

After a couple of hours of working and staring at a computer, the three were finally done with their entrusted tasks.

"And that's that!" Scout cheered as she dropped her stock of paper on the table. Sai and Sam did the same. "I had to go through one hundred Evil Humans." Scout sat down

"One hundred and fifty Evil Humans."

"One hundred Evil Humans and three witches." Sam said

"How long did we spend searching all these guys up?" Scout grumbled

"Five hours" Sam said as he checked his watch

"Five Hours!" Scout screamed "We've been working for five hour straight! God, I hate working! We have used to do this much back when we-"

"I know, Scout" Sam interjected "But we have no choice. You know why we came to DWMA." He said angrily. He quickly realized just how out of place that was. "I'm sorry, Scout. That was wrong of me. I know you guys are just trying to help me."

Scout and Sai sighed and rolled their eyes. Scout gave a small smile to her close friend "We're friends, Sam. You've done a lot of good for us so it's only natural we'd stick with you through good and bad."

Sai went over to Sam's papers and picked the three profiles of the witches. "Three witches, huh?"

Scout grabbed them from her "Hey, you guys up for this? I know I am" She raised her fist in excitement. "Let's go kill us a witch or two." She looked at Sai in particular "And then you and I would just need 20 more Pre-Kishin souls and then you and I can become Death Scythes."

"Now hold on there, Scout. I know how you like to be in a fight and to feel someone or something being cut by you but we aren't ready yet."

Scout sighed disappointedly at her Meister "Sam, there was once a time when you would have just gone with what I said." She playfully whined.

"That 'me' is gone, Scout." Sam told her coldly "I'm no longer that guy who used to worry about being cool and being the best person around." Sam brightened up and smiled "But okay, for old time sake, let's go after a witch."

Scout and Sai jumped and cheered "Yes! I knew you'd see it my way." Scout presented the three Witch profiles on the table. "Which one should we go after?"

Sai confidently tapped the profile in the center. "I say we go after this one. I'm sure we can take her."

"I hope we can. Witches aren't easy to kill." said Sam

But Scout wasn't even listening "Alrighty then! We're going after the Witch of the Snow. Our first Witch Hunt." she shouted to the ceiling with confidence.

Sam collected all the papers and data except for the one they were handling and headed for the door. "I'm going to the reception area to have these posted." He opened the door. "Scout, please send the info we've gathered to the other schools. Sai, please inform Lord Death of our plans."

The two weapons nodded and Sam left the office.

Scout turned her attention to the only other occupant in the room. Scout would have asked again why she was not home when something caught her eyes. "What's that?" Scout pointed to Sai's thighs

"What?"

Scout responded by pulling Sai closer to her. She brought her hand up Sai's skirt and felt her inner thighs. She felt something wet. Scout took her hand out and examined. It was a white, sticky fluid. Then Scout finally understood what that smell she smelled earlier.

"Oh my god!" Scout gasped as she put two and two together "This is sem-"

"_Sai, do not finish that sentence. I think we get what that fluid was."_

"_I'm guessing this means Sai's no longer a virgin. And she had sex with-"_

"_SHINIGAMI CHOP!"_

_And once again, Spirit laid on the floor with a bleeding head._

"_Lord Death, don't you think he'll get permanent brain damage from repeated Chops?"_

"_Not at all, Sai. He's a Death Scythe. He's a lot tougher than he looks."_

"_All right then. Now where was I? Oh yes!"_

"You can't tell Sam. He'd flip if he ever found out."

"Don't worry. I won't. But you will when you're ready. It's better if he hears it from you."

"Thanks, Scout."

"Now you go take a shower. You can do your task afterwards. I'm going ahead"

* * *

"So are you sure you want this, Sai?" Lord Death asked the girl

Sai nodded eagerly with a fist raised before her face "We're sure, Lord Death. I want to give our shot at fighting and beating a witch. We'll defeat her and take her soul."

"Don't get overconfident, kid." Spirit said seriously "Witches are a hell of a lot stronger than Evil Humans."

"I will take that into serious consideration. Don't worry, we'll be fine." She told Spirit

Spirit was about to retort but Lord Death's hand tapped his shoulder. "It's all right, Spirit. If she is willing to go, then let her."

"Thanks, Death. When we come back, we'll just need twenty Pre-Kishin souls and you'll have a new Death Scythe." Sai turned tail and ran out of the Death Room

"It's Lord Death, you brat" Spirit called out to her retreating form and Sai ignored him.

Spirit sighed. He couldn't help but worry about Sai and her partners. He was worried because he has heard of the witch they were after. He looked at Lord Death "Are you sure it was all right to send those three against her? Their file on her was incomplete. They don't know the part about-"

"I know, Spirit. The witch they are after is dangerous but we must let them try. If we stopped every student who tried to kill witch from doing just that, then we may never have had Death Scythes such as yourself." Lord Death turned to his mirror "I just hope they'll be careful. We've lost so many to her in the past."

"This witch makes it an obligation to kill whoever is sent after her."

"If worse comes to worst, they have Scout as a last resort. She maybe the last chance they have to surviving if they can't handle her."

* * *

The trio soon found themselves at where the witch was to be generally located.

"Hello, Hawaii!" shout Scout as she took the scenery "Why couldn't we come here for vacation instead?!" she growled as they walked along the beach.

"One: We all agreed to pick the witch who was living here. Two: We can't go on vacation. You know that." Sam reminded his partner.

It was a beach and the day was hot. So they basically wore beach clothing. Sam wore a hat and all three of them wore shorts. Sai and Scout's shorts were shorter though. They passed by several stands and restaurants which made Scout all the angrier seeing as how they were dozens and dozens of people enjoying their time. Worst of all, none of them had the Witch they were looking for.

"I don't understand! How hard is it to find a witch with white hair?!" hollered Scout, causing several people to turn their heads at her.

Sam facepalmed. Sai just covered her giggling mouth with her hand.

Scout relented and said "Come on. Let's find that witch and take her soul."

"White-haired witch?" a voice from behind spoke to them "You're not talking about little old me, are you?"

The trio turned around and saw a woman wearing the black spaghetti strap dress, a black wide-brimmed hat and black sandals.

"Her hair truly is white, isn't it?" that was Sai asking

"Yup" was Sam's simple reply

"Kind of like snow" Sai pointed out

"Uh-huh..." Sam narrowed his eyes annoyed

"It suits her powers and title as a Snow Witch."

"Okay, Sai, I think we get it!" Scout said assertively

"Why is she wearing black on a hot day like this?" Sai whispered to Scout and Sam. That was actually a valid question.

Scout answered her "That's her witch's outfit, Sai. She must have customized it. But the hat is all wrong. It's not pointed at the top." Scout always was the one who had more knowledge about witches. "Most people would just pass it off as nothing."

The Witch in question was smiling at them peacefully and seemed completely harmless. She had long white hair which reached her thighs and blue eyes. She fit the description of the witch they were after.

"And take my soul as well? You three must be from DWMA" the newly found witch laughed gently. "And to talk as though I couldn't hear you." She innocently shook her "How rude."

Sam, Sai and Scout tensed and raised their guard.

"Sai, Scout, transform now!" Sam ordered

"_Wait!" Spirit called out_

"_What is it now, Spirit?" asked Lord Death_

"_I can sense the battle coming up."_

"_So?" both Lord Death and Sai asked_

"_I'm going to get some popcorn and soda. Would any of you want some?"_

"_SHINIGAMI CHOP" well look at that, it happened a third time. "Don't be so insensitive, Spirit."_

"_Does this happen to every Death Scythe?" Sai was really curious. Depending on Lord Death's answer, she may or may not continue to become a Death Scythe._

"_No." Lord Death waved his one hand defensively "It's just him."_

Sai and Scout glow a bright white and transformed. Sai turned into a Wakizashi, a shorter version of the Katana, with a red handle and landed in Sam's left hand. And Scout turned into a Short Sword with a blue handle and was caught by Sam's right hand.

Sensing a fight between a DWMA student and a possible witch, the by-standers and pretty much everyone within eye sight fled the scene, not wanting to get caught up in the middle of crossfire and become collateral damage.

"Oh my, that was flashy." Said the witch kindly with her smile still present on her face.

"Anna Nova also known as the Witch of Ice and Snow or the Frost Witch" Sam declared as he gripped his weapons "We have come to take your soul!"

A white haired witch covered her hands with ice. Cold mists radiated from her ice incased hands. On her fingers, it formed claws.

"Pfft" went Scout "Ice claws? Not impressed here." Scout sounded bored

"Here's a thought" Sai said as a weapon "Why is an Ice Witch here in hot and tropical Hawaii? Oh, maybe she's here on _vacation_" Sai told her partners

"Can it, Sai, all right?!" both Sam and Scout shouted

"You're quite the bunch and you seem to know my name but I don't seem to know yours." The witch said with a serene smile "Would you lot be so kind as to please tell?" she spoke with such kindness.

It sounded so sincere that the Meister and his two weapons couldn't really tell if she was truly being so nice or if it was just a front.

"Very well, I'm a Sam and these are my partners." He presented the left Wakizashi "Sai" and then the right Short Sword "and Scout"

Then glee flashed in the witch's eyes. The three could tell for certain it was not good. "So your partners are girls" The witch made a note of that fact "My, my, how interesting. You do realize the consequences of picking a fight with me, right? Do you not know who I am? Is my name all that you know?"

"We know enough about you. You're the Fox Witch of Ice." Sam said while pointing one wakizashi at the witch.

"Why does she have three titles that basically mean the same thing?" Sai inquired to no one in particular

"My, my, how arrogant." The witch closed her eyes and her seemingly peaceful smile widened "I will enjoy a great deal of torturing you while I make your partners watch." She opened her eyes again and they could tell something was different. Her smile was still there but her eyes foretold suffering.

Sam tightened his grip on his weapons as the witch spoke her chant. "Vulpes, Vixen, Fox, Vixen, Vulpes!" And her hat changed into the more the typical black witch's hat which had the icy blue image of an eight-tailed fox and her sandals became black stiletto heels.

The Witch raised her arm straight upwards. She opened her hand and said "Fox's Blizzard"

And what used to be a sunny sky become heavily cloudy and snow began to fall down hard accompanied by a fairly strong wind fair. The hot day became cold and fast. It was snowing hard probably at the entire island. And unfortunately for Sam, he wasn't wearing any winter clothes putting him in a disadvantage.

"Oh, it's snowing!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Sai!" that was Scout

"If I, myself, won't kill you, the cold will. Come at me, little Sam" she taunted with a smile

Sam, with a battle cry, charged at the witch with every intent to cut her up "You're soul is mine!"

As he got halfway near, the witch spoke "Eight Vulpine." The snow gathered together and formed eight snow foxes the size of a mountain bike. The witch clapped her hands together and closed her eyes "These foxes beg to differ."

"Snow foxes? Please, lady. This will be a piece of cake." Sam smirked

"We'll see." She said playfully "Get them, my foxes."

The foxes began their assault. The first one attempted to slam its paw of snow on Sam but the meister cut it off and proceeded to decapitate the large fox. It exploded into simple snow. Another one opened it mouth, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth made of ice. Sam used one wakizashi to bifurcate it from the mouth, effectively slicing the upper portion of its head off. The fox, too, exploded into simple snow.

A third had its turn to bite him. Sam jumped up. He bent his knees and had the wakizashi pointed up while he pointed the Shortsword down at the third fox's head. The blade pierced the snow fox's head and the fox become mere snow. Sam jumped back and without even looking, performed an upward slash and it slashed the head of a fourth fox's head in two. It too exploded.

Sam, Sai and Scout smiled at just how easy it was killing the Snow Foxes. But Sam's smile vanished and replaced by pain. One of the remaining foxes bit his left arm. Sam sliced its neck, separating the head from the body.

"Aarggh!" He groaned in pain. He inspected his arm but was interrupted by another fox. It tackled, pounced and pinned him to the ground. It gave its shot at biting Sam's head off. Sam would have none of that. He thrust both swords into the fox's mouth. He twisted the blade and cut the fox's head.

"It appears I'm just attacking their heads." He then took a look at his bitten arm. He could feel that the bite wounds were deep. Perhaps it may have even severed an artery. But it wasn't bleeding. More rather, the wounds were frozen. Sam would have smiled at that considering he won't bleed to death but then he saw that the ice was slowly creeping towards the unaffected part of his arm.

The seventh fox ambushed on him and bit him on the right shoulder. Sam cried in pain again. "Damn these things!" Sam pointed his wakizashi and Shortsword backwards and plunge them both deep into the abdomen of snow fox. In its pain, it released Sam from its bite, giving Sam the opportunity deliver four more horizontal slashes to its body.

"That's one I didn't kill by stabbing its head."

"That's seven down." Said Scout

"And one to go." Added Sai as Sam turned his attention to the last Snow Fox.

The eighth and final Snow Fox roared and bolted to Sam. Sam stood his ground. He crossed his weapons into an X-shape. He focused and focused on the charging Snow Fox. He held his crossed blade in front of him, level to the Snow Fox's head. Sam took a deep breath and when the beast got close enough, he closed his Wakizashi and Short Sword like a pair of scissors, cutting the fox's head in two.

"You love decapitating things, don't you?" The Witch asked, looking not at all angry at the defeat of her beasts.

"Sam, what's wrong?" said Sai

"What?"

"Your grip on me has loosened?"

Sam remained silent as it dawned to him that Sai was right. His grip on her handle did loosen because he was starting to lose the feeling of his left forearm and hand. His right shoulder was starting to go numb too. He was also shivering. The sweat that he definitely sweated out from his recent struggle with the Snow Fox has frozen. It was cold. The snow kept coming and coming. The wind didn't help either. Not only was he losing his feeling his left arm and right shoulder, his eyes, nose and ears were also starting to feel the effects of the cold.

The voice of the Ice Witch snapped him back to focus. "Oh disciple of Death" there was playful tone in her voice again. As he turned his attention back to her, he saw her make swinging motions with her arms "Frozen Fox Claws" she said the name of her attack and sent ten projectiles made of ice from her fingers aimed at random parts of his body.

Sam jumped out of the way. Anna sent more Frozen Claws at Sam. The Meister ran to evade the attack. With more graceful motions of her arms and fingers, Frozen Claws were being fired upon by Anna at Sam as though she were shooting him with a machine gun.

Sam was so focused at Anna and her projectiles that he didn't notice he was about to run into a wall. He jumped about four feet high and impaled his wakizashi on the wall. Anna's icy projectiles still chasing him. Using the wakizashi he embedded on the wall as leverage, he pushed himself higher and then pulled out one wakizashi from the wall before putting in the Shortsword. He planted his feet firmly on the wall. With a powerful kick with his legs, he lunged down towards the witch.

He stretched his arms to the side as far as they could with each sword at the ready. He then spun like a small tornado, deflecting the witch's attack and making his way to her. Sam got close but the witch swayed back at the last second about five feet away from her original spot where Sam would be sure to land.

Sam stopped his spinning attack as he landed on Anna's original spot. Anna took three more steps backwards. Sam was about to resuming attacking Anna but felt a cold and creeping feeling on his neck and thighs. As his eyes gazed at his thighs and the back of his hand carefully rubbing his neck, he saw two of the Ice Claws embedded into his thighs and another must have grazed his neck.

There wasn't any pain from the wounds themselves but the icy cold stung like needles. The pain plus his older injuries and the cold forced Sam to his knees. Sam saw the ice on his thighs and the ice seemed to creepy fast to the surrounding flesh faster than the ice from the bite wounds. He could also feel the injury on his neck also acting the same.

"Still feeling confident, Mr. Meister? Even if you survive this, you'll still suffer from Frostbite and your affected limbs will be removed."

The Witch sent hundreds of sharp ice shards from her fingers to maim him. He evaded them. Those he couldn't, he destroyed with his swords. He had to get close to the witch. He just couldn't give in to the cold and helplessness of the situation. He had to continue. His partners wouldn't want to retreat so he wouldn't. He had to find a way to strike her. It was time he injured her.

Making his way to her and getting close enough, he prepared a downward slash with one of his weapons. But the Witch caught the blade with her ice encased hand. Ice was beginning to form on the blade and slowly seeped outwards to the rest of the blade.

Scout, in the witch's hand, gritted her teeth in pain. "S-s-so c-c-c-cold." She stuttered.

Sam and Sai heard Scout and both were genuinely surprised to see that Scout actually felt the cold from the witch's hand. Not wanting to risk his weapon being incased in ice, the Meister tried to pull back but failed. The witch was more physically strong than he thought.

With his Wakizashi, he tried to impale the witch but with her other ice incased hand, she swiped the blade away from her. Then she slapped the 17 year old Meister's left cheek with her icy hand. She then used the sudden attack to her advantage by pushing away the Short sword in her other hand and slapped the Meister in the other cheek.

The Meister reeled back. Her slaps were so cold; he couldn't feel his cheeks. His entire face was now numb.

"Are you all right, Sam?" asked Sai, her image appeared on the wakizashi.

"I am fine, Sai."

"This witch, she is not as weak as we thought she would be. No, she isn't. She's stronger."

"Sam, she's too strong. We can't beat her. She has the advantage. You, on the other hand,… you might lose your limbs or worse!" Sai cried to him

Sam felt his limbs going completely numb "No, we can still- I can still-"

"No, you can't!"

"We still have our Soul Resonance" Sam weakly suggested. The cold was now making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Forget it, Sam!" both his weapons yelled

"Wha-"

"Our Soul Resonance takes too long to charge and I doubt that bitch of a witch will give us the time." Explained Scout

"Plus, you're too exhausted. You won't be able to finish even if she does lets us charge. Please, Sam, let's just go!" Sai pleaded

"I-" Sam had his face forced to the cold, snow covered ground. The Ice Witch pressed her stiletto heels on his head.

"I'm going to kill you, boy. But consider this… an act of mercy. I usually torture my victims until they are begging for me to kill them." The smile on her face was ever present.

By now, ice had completely encompassed Sam's neck, arms and thighs. The feeling he had to his extremities were nearly gone.

"Sai, Scout" he whispered. He was too tired to speak any louder "Please leave me and save yourself."

"What?! We can't leave you!" both his partners yelled in concern

"Better me than all of us." He gritted his teeth as the white-haired Witch began to rub her heel quite roughly on his head.

"Well this has been fun" Her ice claws grew nine inches "But it's time for you to die." She readied her claws and brought them down when Scout yelled "STOP!"

Scout transformed back to her human form which slightly surprised Anna and she moved three steps back.

"I hereby invoke the Law of Witch's Mercy from the Witch's Bible." Scout said firmly. "The law granting a fellow witch mercy from the aggression of another witch." She gestured with her head at Sam and Sai who had now transformed back into a human "It also extended to the witch's associates."

"Oh so you're knowledgeable with Witch's laws. However you do realize that, that law can only be invoked by one witch to another?" Anna said cheerfully "And you, my dear, are no witch."

"Not a witch, huh?"

Sam and Sai could already tell where this is going. "Scout, don't do it." Sam said weakly

"Soul Protect Off" Scout yelled and her witch wavelength was felt by Anna, Sam and Sai.

"Scout, no!" Sai cries out in alarm as she transformed back to her human form.

Anna used her Soul Perception and saw that indeed the girl had a witch's soul but there was something wrong with her soul. She gazed at the other girl, Sai, and found her Soul to be completely that of a weapon. Then she brought her eyes to the Meister on the cold, ice covered ground. His soul was unique. It was the typical blue but had a white, metal-like ribbon which spiraled around it.

Her eyes widened as realization dawned to her. She realized two things and one of those two things made her feel foolish for not realizing soon. Anna's seemingly serene smile became that of a trickster as she stared at Scout with mild interest. "Now I know you. You are Scout Jones."

Scout's eyes widened "You… know me?"

"Of course. I, as well as several of the eldest and high ranking witches, know about you." Anna smiled like a fox "You're what we call the False Witch." Anna took a step closer to Scout "Born to a witch mother but inherited no magical abilities. Instead you inherited the weapon blood of the Weapon your mother seduced."

Anna continued "You got sick as a child and your sickness would have killed you. But as circumstances would have it, your sister, the witch and the favored child of your mother, decided to save you by giving you her soul. You absorbed it and got healthy but using magic hurts you since your body was not born to use magic."

Scout was shocked to hear just how much Anna knew of her."How do you know that much about me? The only people who knows those details are Lord Death, Spirit, Professor Stein, my closest friends, my partners and my parents."

Anna's smile got slightly bigger at the brunette's words. She shook her head once and spoke "So tell me, child. Why should I, a centuries old witch, play by the rules of an old, outdated book? Especially since the one invoking the old law isn't even a real witch. Tell me why when I can just kill you all now."

Scout knew the witch had a point. She had to think of a way to reason out the witch. Then it quickly came to her. Anna had just said she was one of the eldest witches and was centuries old. Witches her age strictly followed the laws of the Witch's Bible. Scout knew Anna was bluffing but she still had to play it right otherwise Anna would just kill them.

"You'll play by the rules because you must. An older, more powerful witch like you" Scout bowed "must uphold the laws of the Witches."

Anna gave Scout an impressed smile but dropped it before the girl could see it when she stood straight again. "Very well. I will grant you mercy." The snow and the wind stopped "But only this time."

The taller and older witch cupped Scout's chin and held her face firm in front of hers. Her smile was still there but her eyes narrowed "If you or your partners come to fight me again, I will have you drink the boy's blood before I finish you. And don't even think you can invoke that law again. It can only be invoked once."

The witch Anna then did something incredibly unexpected. With her icy clawed index finger, she easily ripped apart the front side Scout's shorts and panties. The ice on her index finger melted away. She then shoved that finger up where the sun didn't shine. "Still so pure" said the white-haired witch.

Scout tried her best not to make a face or any apparent reaction to what Anna just did but failed. The elder witch shook her head in disappointment before leaning close to Scout's ear and whispered to her. What she said made Scout's eyes widened for a moment.

She suddenly released Scout's chin and removed her finger. She gently pushed Scout away and smiled happily with her eyes closed. She turned around and said as she started walking "Well tata, children." She waved good bye before a whirlwind of snow engulfed her. When it died down, the Witch was gone.

Scout ignored her ruined shorts and underwear and pretty much what the Witch had done and said to her. She went over to her partners.

Sai and Scout tended to Sam who was still shivering. Sam had clutched his sides in a futile attempted to keep warm. They got on their knees "We have to get him help and fast." Sai said in panic "He could lose his limbs, nose and ears or worse." Scout had tears forming in her eyes as Sam lost consciousness.

"I better get help" Sai tried to stand but Scout stopped her by gently placing her hand on Sai's shoulder. "Sai, don't cry." Scout had tears forming in her eyes as well

"Scout, don't tell me you'll…"

"It's okay. If it's for Sam's sake…We owe him for the lot of good he has done for us." Scout had one hand hover over Sam's head and another over his stomach. "Hum, Hum, Humming, Humming, Hummingbird, Bird, Bird!" a light purple vapor came from Scout's hand which covered Sam's injuries

"Healing Hum" Scout whispered as blood started to exit her mouth. The spell created a humming sound which sounded calming.

"Scout…" Sai murmured in concern

Slowly but surely the ice melted off and the damage caused by them was reversing.

"Amazing" Sai said softly "So this is the power of Scout's older sister."

Soon enough, Scout was done and Sam looked completely healed. But he didn't wake up. "There, it's done."

"Scout, you're bleeding from your eyes." Sai informed her

Scout wanted to say something but she coughed up blood. Quite a lot actually. It got on her clothes and partly on Sam as well. Scout then fell backwards and the last thing she heard before everything went black was Sai calling out her name.

"_And that's what happened, Lord Death." Sai had sadly just finished telling Lord Death and Spirit all that had happened during their confrontation with the witch, Anna._

_Sam and Scout were currently resting in the infirmary. But Nurse Nygus said that they'll be okay by the next day._

"_Sai, I am not going to reprimand you for losing a fight against a witch. But I will say that you were lucky. Not many students who fight against witches live to fight for another day."_

"_Yeah. We were very lucky." Then she asked what her dreaded question "So what happens now? Scout's a witch. Will you expel her or-?"_

"_Scout's witch soul was never a secret from me. Scout told me from the start. Also, she isn't a witch. She just has a Witch Soul integrated into her."_

"_She told you?"_

"_Why, yes? I thought you knew." Lord Death said "Well regardless, I know that her witch soul isn't really hers. I won't hold it against her in any way."_

_Sai took that as his way of saying Scout will have no problems with him and nodded respectfully._

_Lord Death and Spirit could tell just how depressed the girl was for losing to a witch and almost losing her Meister. Spirit spoke "Sai, don't let this defeat get you down."_

_Sai looked at Spirit as he continued "Get stronger. All three of you and try again. And next time win."_

_Sai smiled at Spirit's words of encouragement. "Yes, I will! We will!" She was getting her confidence back._

"_Well, Sai, you're dismissed now. You may run along and go see your Meister and fellow Weapon."_

_Sai bowed "Thank you, Lord Death and Spirit." She turned and left the Death Room._

* * *

Sai opened the door to Sam and Scout's recovery room. She found one bed unoccupied but judging by the manner of the disarray on the blanket, pillows and bedsheet, she knew someone was sleeping there. It turned out to be Scout's when Sai saw her sitting on a chair next to Sam's bed.

Scout appeared fined and to have fully recovered. Sam, on the other, was barely awake on his bed. The front of the bed was inclined upwards and made Sam appear to be sitting.

"Sai, you're here." Sam said weakly "That's good because I have something to tell the both of you."

"What is it?" Both girls asked curiously.

"When I was at the verge of death fighting that witch, an epiphany hit me."

"Sam, if you say you're a bad Meister, then forget it. You're not." Sai firmly told him

"Sai's right. You're a good Meister." Scout added

Sam smiled at his partners' words. "I am happy to know you think that way but that's not what I was going to say."

"It's not?"

"Then what were you going to tell us?"

"I realized back then and there that if I died, I..." he then said with some vitality "would have died a virgin" Scout's and Sai's facial expression was blank. "I don't want to die a virgin." The two girls' eyes were shadowed by their hair and a dark aura was radiating off them. His voice was pleading "So one of you is going to have to have sex with me."

"You moron!" The next thing Sam knew was the fists of Scout and Sai making impact with both sides of his face. An audible crack was heard. Sam brought his hands to his aching face and shook in pain as he screamed "Oh my God! It hurts!It hurts so much and so bad."

Sai and Scout yelled in unison "We're happy to see you got the feeling back in your face."

* * *

And there you have it. I hope you liked it.

Review and comment please. Tell me how I did. Tell me whether I made the characters Mary-Sue-ish or down right Sues.

Sam Bertrand, Sai Mizuki and Scout Jones all belong to Strengthx3.

Anna Nova is mine.


	2. The Information Committee 2

**DISCLAIMER: I said it before and I will say it again. I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, stories like these would have been spin-offs.**

**A/N 1:** This maybe the quickest update I have ever done. But considering this is one of the only two multi-chapter stories I've made, it probably doesn't mean much.

**A/N 2: **Grammatical errors were kept to a bare minimum.

**A/N 3: **The Timeline of this story follows the manga rather than the anime. So if you read the manga, then I'll give some clarifications of the elements in this story. Asura is still alive and is currently in the moon, Maka and Soul have defeated Arachne and Soul is now a Death Scythe. Justin has turned traitor, killed JB and joined forces with Noah, Giriko and Gopher. Crona has not yet killed Medusa.

**A/N 4: **Special thanks to Silverdragon98. I hope I don't disappoint. Your OCs are exactly as how you wanted them.

**A/N 5: **This chapter has been slightly revised.

Well anyway, here's the new chapter.

"Talking"

"Thinking"

Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The Death Room. As anyone would have it, the only occupants of the said room was Lord Death and Spirit Albarn.

"So which student are we meeting today, Lord Death?" asked Spirit who was standing behind Lord Death.

Lord Death stood before his mirror "It's two students actually, Spirit." He held up two fingers.

"And they are?"

"Rein Yukimura and Ven Hijiri."

Spirit slightly narrowed his eyes as he slowly shifted his eyes to the left. "I see. Those two." The red-haired Death Scythe placed his hands in the pockets of his pants. He sighed "What did Rein do this time that Ven unfortunately was dragged along with her?"

"Oh, it's not about something they did but more rather, something they didn't do."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll find out when they get here."

"Hmm…" Spirit raised an eyebrow

* * *

One of the girls in question, a girl with black hair which reached her mid-back and had red eyes, was in a classroom. She was Rein Yukimura. She was seventeen years old and she wore a loose long-sleeved red shirt with black tight pants and black boots.

And she was standing in front of a chalkboard, irritatingly using a chalk to write down the exact same words she was angrily speaking. "I. Will. Not. Kick. A. Fellow. Student. On. The. Shin. For. No. Reason."

She was to write that particular sentence one thousand times. "The fuck, man?! Am I a grade student in grade school? Damn the Disciplinary Squad and the Punishment Committee. Them and their rules and order!" She ranted as she continued writing.

Rein was up all night writing down those sentences. The Disciplinary Squad pretty much locked her in the said room to make sure she stayed and did her punishment. The Disciplinary Squad also said that if she tried to escape and break out of the room, the Punishment Committee will have Lord Death expel her. Rein never did care much for school but DWMA was one school she could not afford to be expelled from.

"I. Will. Not. Kick. A. Fellow. Student. On. The. Shin. For. No. Reason." She wrote this line down quickly. It was the one thousandth. Her last and final. She would be free to leave. "DONE! Take that, you Disciplinary Sons of Bitches!" she cried out loud and she threw away the small piece of chalk.

Rein gleefully ran to the door. Before her hand could touch the door knob, the door suddenly opened. Unfortunately, since the door opened towards the inside, the door made contact with and impacted Rein's face.

"Shit! What the hell?!" Rein shouted as she railed back "You did that on purpose!" She pointed an accusing finger at the person who opened the door.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." A sly voice said. The person was none other than Black Star, the guy who claimed he would surpass God.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you dumbass!" Rein got close and personal to Black Star "You were probably watching me and waited until I reached the door for you to slam it in my face!"

"That was an accident, I assure you." The smirk on his face said differently

"Accident my ass! You just wanted the satisfaction of busting my face with a door!" Rein shouted at Black Star's face

But the blue-haired Meister was unfazed. Instead, his smirk got wider "I will admit. That does sound incredibly satisfying but I will stick to my previous statement. I did not so thing."

Rein frowned with one twitching eyebrow "You! You Disciplinary Bastard! I will get you back for this one day!" Rein swore

"Ha!" Black Star proudly proclaimed "I look forward to the day someone as small like you will beat someone as big as me!" Black Star pointed at himself with his thumb with pride.

"Why you! I ought to-" Rein stopped when a newcomer came into the picture

"Rein, please. Don't get yourself into more trouble than you already are." Ven said pleadingly

"But Ven… He…" Rein relented. Ven was, after all, the only person who could calm her down and get her to stand down. Well, some of the time anyway. "All right."

Ven was a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes just like Rein. She was also seventeen years old and wore a purple sleeveless blouse. Like Rein, she also wore tight jeans.

It was civilian day. No uniforms today apparently.

Ven turned her attention to Black Star "So what are you doing here, Black Star?" Ven asked sincerely "I know you didn't just come here to bust Rein's face with a door."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about. Bust Rein's face with a door? I would never do something like that. But you're right. I'm here to give you a message from Lord Death."

"Oh great!" Rein spoke with sarcasm "What does the big black blob want with us this time?"

"Rein, don't be so rude. Have some respect for Lord Death. And besides, do you really want to say something like with his guy around." Ven nudged her head at Black Star

"Whoa, whoa!" Black Star defensively waved his hands "Don't concern yourself with me. When it comes to opinions regarding Lord Death, I'm pretty lenient. It's the other members of the Disciplinary Squad that you need to look out for."

The Disciplinary Squad. A group composed of some of DWMA's strongest students. Or at least, students who were stronger than the average student. Now most of them weren't strict and harsh people. It is just that they are strongly dedicated into keeping order among the student populace of DWMA. Black Star was just one of them although his reasons were just for show and for people to respect him more and to cower at his presence. But still, Black Star did what was expected of him.

Of course, it came to no surprise that a student liked Rein would end up being one of the Disciplinary Squad's mortal enemies. The black-haired girl was almost always at odds with them and just didn't know when to back down, follow the rules and respect authority.

And while the Punishment Committee was forbidden by Lord Death to use corporal punishment, the Disciplinary Squad was given permission by Lord Death to use force but only if they were attacked first. Rein has had the misfortune of being provoked by a Disciplinary Squad member into attacking first and on several occasions, Rein had got knocked to the ground. The Disciplinary Squad would then hand her over to the Punishment Committee for her, well, punishment.

But Rein proved to be too strong-willed and resilient. Regardless of whatever beating the Disciplinary Squad gave and what punishment the Punishment Committee gave her, she still rejected their authority. She considered them all to be sticks in the mad or douche-bags who have sticks lodged up their asses.

"I suggest you two get going. Lord Death won't wait forever." Black Star started to walk away

"Hey!" Rein exclaimed "Aren't you going to see us to the Death Room?"

Black Star continued walking and didn't even look back at them "I'm not your babysitter. Get there yourselves."

"Jerkass" Rein commented

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to." Rein yelled at him. "Hmph!" Rein then asked Ven "So how was your punishment?"

"Compared to yours, it wasn't all that bad. I just had to clean the toilets in the Boys' Locker Room."

"Why do you get the better punishment?" Rein whined

"Rein, I'm just a collaborator. You, on the other hand, kicked the shin of one of the Disciplinary Squad members when he tried to ask me to a date. And it wasn't even the romantic kind. He asked for the date of the day."

Rein rolled her eyes. It was bad enough she had to put up with them, now one of them was hitting on her best friend. "Anybody who tries to date you has to have my approval. And I would never approve of any of the Disciplinary Squad members. Speaking of which, what did you do again that the Disciplinary Squad considered you a collaborator?"

"I gently bonked one of them on the head with a newspaper."

"You should have used something harder like-" Rein stopped talking as she remember something "We're late for the Information Committee meeting. Check that. We'll miss it completely now that Lord Death's summoned us to the Death Room."

"Rein, I believe this is the first time I've ever seen you be upset for being late for anything." Ven pointed out "Are you actually starting to love being in the Information Committee?"

Rein lowered her head "It's not that I love being in the Information Committee. I was actually forced into it by the Punishment Committee and you just joined me." Rein stared intently at Ven "What I'm after is the bed in the Information Committee office. I haven't slept at all." Rein complained. "I was up all night long writing down a thousand times 'I will not kick a fellow student in the shin for no reason.'"

"You can get all the sleep you want after we meet up with Lord Death."

* * *

"Ah, Rein and Ven, so splendid you could make it." Lord Death said happily when the two entered the Death Room.

"What do you want with us, old man?" Rein bluntly asked

"Hey, show some respect, you brat!" Spirit growled

"It's quite all right, Spirit." With that, Spirit back down

Lord Death's eyes fell on Rein "Rein Yukimura. Enrolled here when you were 14 years old. Known as Yukimura Rein in Japan, you changed your name to Reinforce Yukimura when you came to DWMA. But because most people don't want to bother saying 'Reinforce', most just plainly call you Rein."

The he looked at Ven "Ven Hijiri. Known as Hijiri Ven in Japan. You enrolled here despite your parent's objections."

Rein interjected "What exactly do our profiles have to do with us today. We didn't forge them if that's what you're leading to!"

"Not at all." Lord Death said immediately "It's just that you've been here for three years and well, you never really made any progress with catching Pre-Kishin souls."

"What!? Would do you mean we haven't made any progress?! We've made some pretty damn good progress! We've caught about one, two, three…" It was quite clear Rein did not remember the exact number of the Pre-Kishin Souls they've captured. "Hey, Ven, how many Pre-Kishin souls have we caught?"

"I lost count after sixteen." Ven said

"Hah! You hear that?! Sixty! We've caught Sixty Pre-Kishin souls!"

"Actually, Rein. I said sixteen. Not sixty."

Rein's head shook as she slowly turned her head at Ven "Sixteen?"

"Yup" replied Ven

"Not Sixty?"

"Nope" said Lord Death

"As in more than fifteen, less than seventeen?"

"Exactly" Spirit happily said

"That proves my point. You've been here for three years and you've only collected sixteen Pre-Kishin souls."

"Add to the fact that most Meisters and Weapon don't need three years to collect sixty Pre-Kishin souls."

"And it's not the fact that you're having a difficult time defeating Pre-Kishins, it's more like you're just plain not trying to go out at all and collect your required number souls. And you know the rules. If you can't collect the right amount of Pre-Kishin Souls, then you will be expelled."

Those words echoed in Rein's mind. She's been expelled from school before. But DWMA was one school she just couldn't be expelled from.

"Lord Death, is there something, anything we can do to avoid expulsion?" Ven spoke in her friend's behalf

"There is one thing. Collect twenty Pre-Kishin souls within this month and I'll reconsider my option of expelling the both of you."

Rein was glad to have a friend like Ven. She was too proud to ask something else that from anyone. Rein was really grateful to Ven.

"Twenty Pre-Kishin souls in a month? No problem" Rein said with confidence

"I'm happy to see you're eager to do this. Well I guess you'd have to be. Remember Rein and Ven, twenty souls in a month. No less than that."

"You want twenty souls within a month. We'll give you twenty in a week." Rein declared proudly

"Then you'd best get going." Suggested Spirit

"Come on, Ven" Rein said as she turned around

"Thank you for giving us this second chance." Ven bowed gratefully before she was pulled away by Rein

"Hey, wait" Lord Death called out "From what I know, you haven't slept all night." But it was futile. Rein and Ven had already left the Death Room.

"It's been three years since they came to DWMA. They haven't changed a bit." Lord Death remarked

Spirit spoke seriously "Personality-wise? No. They haven't changed at all." Then Spirit took on a perverted tone "But physically is a slightly different story."

"Spirit?" Lord Death warned

"Well Rein developed quite nicely into a C-Cup. But Ven…" Disappointment became evident in his voice. "Ven has meager B-Cup Breasts."

Lord Death readied his hand "SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

Spirit ended up being a twitching meat bag on the floor with blood sprinkling out of his head.

"Need I remind you that Rein and Ven are both minors. They've both 17 years old. And even if they come of age next year, I still wouldn't allow it." Lord Death turned to his mirror "And besides, aren't you dating that woman? What was her name again?"

"Hello, Lord Death, Spirit." A voice called out

"Oh hello, Scout, what may I do for you?" Scout responded by presenting him a piece of paper regarding a witch.

* * *

"All right move over, everyone!" Rein ordered.

Rein and Ven ran all the way from the Death Room to the Bulletin Boards where Sam had just nearly finished posting up all the new Pre-Kishin and Witch targets. Well, Rein ran. Ven was just dragged along for the ride.

Pushing the other students out of the way, gentle enough to move them but not strong enough to push them to the floor, Rein and Ven went to the front of the Bulletin Boards. Rein quickly grabbed an information sheet even though it was still being held Sam.

"Hey!" Sam saw it was Rein and Ven "Rein?! Ven?!"

"Before you say anything, we had detention." Rein beat him to it

"I know. Even though you two are members of the Information Committee, you have almost never attended a single meeting and even if you did, all you do is sleep on the bed." He stared intently at Rein then shifted his sight to Ven "At least, Ven knows how to help."

"Thanks, I guess, Sam." Ven said

"Like whatever, Sam. You know I never wanted to join the stupid Information Committee." Rein made dismissive hand gestures.

Sam did not pay mind to Rein's description of his Committee. "It's odd to see the two of you here." He paused for a second "Why are you here anyway?"

"Lord Death said we had to collect twenty Pre-Kishin souls before the end of the month-" Ven started

But Rein quickly added "Otherwise he'll expel me." She sounded panicked.

A panicking Rein was a sight rarer than a Blue Moon. Sam raised an eyebrow and since Rein quickly resolved that, he had to wonder whether he was just imagining it.

"Not that collecting twenty measly Pre-Kishin souls would be much of a challenge." Rein smirked, placing one hand on her hip and another making a swaying gesture "It'll be a piece of cake!" Rein announced confidently "So you got twenty Pre-Kishins for us to kill?"

"Eager, aren't you?" Sam rolled his eyes "Twenty Pre-Kishins?" Sam couldn't help but wonder if Rein would ever grew out of her rebellious nature.

Sam couldn't judge Rein that harshly. Mostly because there was once a time he was like that as well. So were Sai and Scout but to a lesser extent.

"Well if you bothered to avoid getting yourself into trouble and came to the meeting, then you would know that you have about over three hundred to choose from."

Sam pointed to the nearly filled Bulletin Boards "As you can see, there is so many, I need another Bulletin Board" he pointed with his thumb to the stack of paper behind him, sitting on the Receptionist's counter.

"And now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." He turned around. He muttered annoyed "Work that you should be doing as well."

"Oh would you quit being a fucking stick in the mud!" Shouted Rein.

Sam ignored her rather than retort. Rein was a good friend. Loyal and caring. But sometimes, she could be quite the handful. Just ask the Disciplinary Squad and the Punishment Committee.

Rein and Ven exited the building. Walking down the front stairs of DWMA, Rein and Ven got a look at the Pre-Kishin soul they have as a target.

"Hmm. Jackson O'Brian. Also known as Black Sword Boogeyman." Rein pointed at the name and the picture of their target. "I am not impressed." Rein looked bored. "What kind of a name is Black Sword Boogeyman?"

"Says here, he is 40 years old and generally located in Fairbanks, Alaska." Ven read "A member of the Boogeyman Cult. Well that explains that. Members of the Boogeyman Cult always bear the name Boogeyman."

"How'd you know that?"

"If you paid attention to Dr. Stein's lectures, you would know. They call themselves after the mythical Boogeyman which never had a consistent form. It always had a different appearance depending on the location people, particularly children, claimed to have seen it."

"Hey, I do listen to Dr. Stein's class. Just not all the time. What I know about them is that they're that crazy Cult that worships Kishin Nidos?" Rein asked

"Considering the fact that all Pre-Kishins are crazy so yes, they are a crazy Cult." Ven answered "It all says here he is a Category B, Type Beta, Level 3 Pre-Kishin."

"Category B, Type Beta, Level 3, huh?" Rein knew what that meant.

Category meant the level of intelligence. Type indicated the type of power the Pre-Kishin may have. Level signified just how powerful it was. "So he is crazy yet fairly smart and strong who has non-elemental powers? This shouldn't be too much a problem." Rein knew that Level 3 Pre-Kishins already posed a challenge but she had confidence and lots of it.

"It's just too bad Witches can't often be categorized like this. It would make things a lot easier." Ven digressed "There's only so much the Information Committee can do."

"I feel awfully sorry for any sucker who goes out and takes on a witch and not know what they're getting themselves into." She may just rue those words

"Rein, don't say that. It could be one of our friends."

"Right, right. Now how do you suppose we get there?" Rein looked intently at Ven

"Rein, whatever you're suggesting, you can forget it." Ven firmly said "We are not taking a private jet."

* * *

"Thank for flying Hijiri Airlines" said a stewardess as Rein and Ven walked down a flight of stairs.

"Sweet Jesus, I fucking love flying first class! Comfy chairs, excellent food, movies that haven't even been released yet! You're family's business is just awesome, Ven! Can't say the same about your parents though." Rein said ecstatically.

She and Ven put on their coats. Since it was Alaska, it was snowing and therefore cold. Wouldn't want to get Frostbite, those two.

"How do you always talk me into using the private planes of my family's Airline Company?" Ven sighed as she also sported her coat. Hers was blue and Rein's was red. Ear muffs and gloves and pretty much the proper winter attire. No way were they going to freeze to death. Oh the irony.

A limousine was parked near the private plane. A well-dressed driver stood at the door of the backseat. He opened it as he greeted them "Good day to you, Lady Ven." He turned to Rein "Rein" Rein, just Rein.

"Just Rein?!" asked Rein

"Yup." The driver said so callously

A light bulb flashed over Rein's head "Hey, you should let me drive!" Rein dashed to the driver's seat.

Opening the door, she jumped in and started up the engines. Gripping the stirring wheel tight, she said "That's it. Feel the power in beneath my hands and feet." She whispered with deviance

"Rein, I strongly recommend you get off my seat." Said the driver

"Not a chance, asshole. Fuck off!"

"Rein" started Ven who was sitting at the back seat "Driving without a license is a crime Lord Death will punish through expulsion."

Rein froze. Then she groaned before reluctantly getting off the driver's seat "Damn it, Ven. Why must you ruin my fun?"

Ven smiled slyly "I am doing no such thing. I am just reminding you, that's all." Rein took her seat beside Ven.

"I swear, Ven, your limousines are the best." She opened a mini-fridge "It even still has soda." Ven smiled at her friend's joy.

"So where are we going?" Rein wondered

"A hotel" the driver replied

"Five star or one star?"

"Five"

The smile Rein got from that response threatened to split her face in two. When they got to the hotel, they were shown to their room. It was actually a suite complete with a fancy bathroom, a plasma flat screen high definition television, two king size beds, a hell of a view out the window and a well-stocked fridge.

"This place is fucking sweet!" Rein said after inspecting the entire room.

"Just order whatever room service you wish, Lady Ven" said the driver "You're parents will pay for everything." He bowed at her "Now if you'll excuse me, I better get going. Enjoy your stay, Lady Ven." He fixed his eyes on Rein "And do please keep an eye on your friend."

"Thank you for all you did today." Ven smiled and with that, the driver took off and closed the door behind him. "So Rein, what do you want for…?" Ven trailed off as she saw her friend sitting on her bed and talking on the phone which was on a small table in between the two king size beds.

"Hello, Room Service,… yes, I want you to send two of everything you have on the menu…. That's right. Two of everything… What part of two of everything do you not fucking understand!? Are you some kind of a moron!?"

Ven can only sweatdrop at her best friend's antics.

"Yes, this is the Suite at the very top of the hotel. Got it? Now don't take to fucking long, all right." Rein somewhat slammed the phone shut.

Rein saw Ven was giving her a look "What? I was too damn lazy to go over the entire menu, all right."

The brunette then asked her black-haired friend "So when are we going after the Pre-Kishin?" Ven went over the profile again "Says here, as a member of the Boogeyman Cult, he only comes out at night and for good reasons too. He also shouldn't be hard to find since he wears a featureless pitch black cloak which covers the majority of his head, face and body and carries around with him an equally pitch black Longsword."

Ven paused as gave it a thought "Then again, this is Alaska and some people like to cover up as much as possible." Rein felt like facefaulting. "And he'd probably hide his Longsword beneath his cloak" If it were any other person telling her all this, Rein would have mostly facepalmed and sighed

"We're going after him tonight." Declared Rein

"Tonight?"

"Yup. Why you may ask? Well aside from the reason that he only comes out at night, there's also that reason of us having Room Service to enjoy!" Rein happily shouted

Not long after, all the food Rein ordered arrived. Rein had them place all the food on the beds. As the delivery personnel left, all they could do was shake their heads, claiming no one could finish all that food.

Rein started to gorge herself on the food. "This is fucking paradise!" She shouted with her mouth full of pizza. "You're parents are the best, Ven."

Ven lied back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling "Not really. They may have all the money in the world but they're always busy with their travelling and business meetings and never have time for me."

"Well at least you still have your parents!" Rein gave Ven a serious look but she was still chewing on a cheeseburger "They may not have always been there for you, Ven, but at least, to some extent, they care." Ven gazed at Rein.

Rein's face turned solemn. A rare sight. "My parents... I barely remember them. One day they're there at home and the next day, they're gone! It was as though they never existed! They just went up and left" Rein punched a wall in her anger "Left me to fend for myself! And up to this day, I still have no idea as to why they even left! Was because I had red eyes?! What kind of parent just leaves their kid behind, huh?!"

Ven could see the reason in Rein's words. Between the two of them, Rein always considered Ven as the lucky one and she was not referring to her wealth. Ven may have not the best parents in the world but at least she still had hers.

Seeing Rein so solemn and deep in thought was not a sight Ven ever wanted to see. The brunette wanted her friend to always be smiling. She had to snap her out of it.

"Rein, you keep eating all that and you'll end up fatter than pig." Rein's response was throwing a pillow at Ven.

"Ven, I thought you, as a fellow woman, would understand and know that one of life's biggest and most unbreakable rule is to never remind a woman of her weight." She grabbed another pillow and pounded Ven with it.

Ven grabbed her own pillow and fought back. Before they knew it, feathers were flying everywhere. Some of them, onto their food. Needless to say, the entire suite got messy.

When Rein and Ven left the Suite later that night, the room was a complete mess. Ven exited first. Rein gave one last look at the ruined Suite and before closing the door with a laugh and hanging the "Clean This Room" sign on the door knob.

* * *

After hours and hours of random searching, Rein and Ven found nothing. Rein's left eyebrow and the left side of her lips were twitching.

"This is horse manure." Ven raised an eyebrow at that. Rein has never used the words 'Horse Manure' before. "We were searching all night long. It will be sunrise in half an hour." Rein throw her arms up.

"Maybe he left the general area?" Ven asked herself.

They then heard footsteps nearing them. They turned their heads to the source. What they saw made them get their guard up. It was a black figure whose entire form was covered in a black cloak. It was rather obvious the black figure noticed them when a large black hand made from his cloak emerged from his back and attacked them like the paw of a lion.

Rein pulled Ven closer to her and jumped out of the way. The large black cloak hand, which was attached to the cloak through some sort of long extending arm, crashed at the wall of a building.

"Well it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure this is our target, our Pre-Kishin" Rein said as she stood firmly after landing from her jump. "Ven"

"Right." Ven transformed. She jumped into the air as light engulfed her. Mid-air, the light died down revealing a Claymore. The Claymore had the image of a bird engraved on the right side of the handle and the other side had a wolf.

Ven, in her weapon form, fell into Rein's eager right hand. Rein held the large sword at the ready. She smirked at the Pre-Kishin "Just to let you know, this big ass sword is my way of compensating for my lack of a penis."

Unexpectedly, the Pre-Kishin tilted his head and spoke "But you're a woman?"

"Exact-FUCKING-ly!" Rein jumped at the Pre-Kishin with her Claymore aiming for a vertical slash. "I'm here to show you that a clitoris is better than a penis."

"Wha...?" once again, that came unexpectedly from the Pre-Kishin.

"We're here to take your fucking soul. LLEEERROOOYY JENKINS!"

"Quite loud and talkative, aren't you?" Jackson or Black Sword Boogeyman whispered as he took a step back at the last second

"And you don't talk much" Rein pointed out

"It will be the other way around, little bitch. I'm eating your soul and your partner's." And he whispered as he summoned his own weapon, his trademark Black Longsword.

"I'm guessing this is what gives him the name 'Black Sword'."

He attempted to decapitate Rein "Oh we'll see who's the bitch." but the black haired girl parried it with her Claymore.

"Sorry, Big Boy, but my sword is larger and longer than yours." She pushed his Longsword away with her Claymore "And yours is not penetrating me!" She readied her left hand into a fist "REINFORCE PUNCH" she punched Black Sword on the face.

It sent Black Sword Boogeyman back a few feet but it also…

"AAAHHHHH… Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Owy! Owy! Owy!" Rein hollered in pain as she shook her hand and then repeatedly kissed it. "God! That hurt!"

"Looks like your punches need work, Rein" said Ven as she appeared on the flat side of the Claymore.

"Not very encouraging, Ven." Rein said as the pain in her knuckle subsided

"If worse comes to worst, we could always wait it out until sunrise."

Black Sword recomposed himself and stared intently at the female Meister. 'That punch.' He thought 'That punch had some force to it. If my cloak hadn't absorbed half the force, it would have broken one side of my jaw. Or at the very least, I would have lost a molar or two.'

The Reinforce Punch. An attack Rein named after herself. Rein was already somewhat stronger than the average DWMA student. All she did was add her Soul Wavelength into the attack. It was nowhere as effective or dangerous as Black Star's Big Wave or Stein's Soul Purge. But it still packed quite a mean hit.

The Pre-Kishin attacked Rein. Each strike was strong and pushed Rein into the defensive. He was fast and Rein was having a hard time keeping up and there was no opening for her to use as a means for her to go on the offensive.

Black Sword thrust his sword forward at Rein's head. Rein shifted her head to the side, evading the blade. But then Black Sword turned the blade sideways towards Rein. The Black Pre-Kishin swung his Longsword to the side at Rein's head. Rein ducked. He then sent a downward slash which Rein evaded by quickly shifting her body to the side. The Black Longsword met the ground and got stuck.

Rein took this as the signal to strike. Rein aimed her blade at Black Sword's heart but unfortunately, Black Sword pulled his sword out of the ground just in time and blocked Rein's attack.

"Too bad" said the Pre-Kishin

"Damn it!" said Rein

Black Sword then held his Longsword with his two hands. Rein took this as a sign to hold her Claymore with her two hands as well. Black Sword went for another downward slash. Rein parried it but the force of the attack cracked the ground beneath her feet. Rein struggled to hold back the Pre-Kishin. Finding her strength and with a loud grunt, Rein pushed the Longsword away. She embedded her sword on the ground and used that as leverage to allow her body to move upward for her to kick the Pre-Kishin on the neck.

"REINFORCE KICK!"

Reinforce Kick. Think of it as the kick version of the Reinforce Punch.

Foot met neck and Black Sword Boogeyman was sent hard to a wall. "Take that, you bastard!" But the moment she touch the ground "AAHHH…! Now my foot hurts. Shit that stings! What is this guy made of?"

"Rein, are you all right?"

Rein took a deep breathe "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can you still walk?"

"Of course, I can." She stood straight "Foot still hurts like shit though." She hissed in pain

"Like I said. If worse comes to worst, we can wait it out until sunlight."

"Why?"

"Didn't you read the profile pass his name, Rein?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Nevermind. Look. The reason is-" Before Ven could continue, Black Sword came back with a vengeance.

He wildly attacked Rein, sending slash after slash at Rein at random. At one point, they once again entered a lock. Black Sword attacked while Rein blocked. But much to Rein's dismay, another large, Black Hand emerged from his cloak and held Rein's entire body in a tight grip as it slammed her to a wall.

"Ven, looks like we have to use it." Rein struggled to breathe

"Considering the circumstances, that would be an excellent idea."

"Let's go then."

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the both of them shouted.

Luckily for them, their Soul Resonance was quick to activate and charge. A large blue soul, Rein's soul, appeared and destroyed the Black Hand. Rein's feet touched the ground. The Claymore, in terms of size and shape, remained unchanged but the color did. Instead of being completely clear and reflective, the sword now had large dark areas which alternated with pure white areas.

"For now, we can only hold this for ten minutes." Ven informed her partner

"We never did get to have a lot of practice with this. But ten minutes will be all the time we need! I intend to kill him before our Soul Resonance is up!"

Black Sword created several more Black Hands from his cloak.

Rein knew just how to counter. The Claymore turned completely white. Rein swung it as called out her attack "White Slash!" Both Rein and Ven made a mental note to change the name of the attack as soon as possible. But putting that aside now. From the slash, came an energy wave shaped like a bird. Rein swung her Claymore some more and sent out more bird energy waves.

The Hands and Birds made contact. The white Birds exploded into white flames before quickly dissipating.

This went on for some time. Rein would release White Slashes aimed at Jackson. Jackson would create Black Hands and send them to Rein. Their attacks cancelled the other's.

Realizing it would get nowhere, she announced "That's enough. Now it's time to fight black with black" Rein smirked as the entire Claymore turned pitch black.

"Rein, be careful with this form. It may harm you as well."

"I know." Rein told Ven as she charged at Black Sword.

"You're sword will not surpass mine."

"Fuck that!" Rein went for a horizontal slash "Black Slash" also change the name as soon as possible.

These two were apparently so caught up in their fight that none of them noticed the sun slowly rising.

Rein's attack was parried by Black Sword's sword. "Was it supposed to do something?" Black Sword asked mockingly

"Actually." The part where the swords met ignited into a small black flame. The flame came from Rein's sword and it apparently hot enough for it to melt through Black Sword's Longsword. Rein's Claymore made contact with Black Sword's cloak and his flesh. But his wound was superficial.

"And here comes the best part." Rein laughed softly.

On cue, Black Sword Boogeyman's black cloak ignited into flames and was reduced to ash. The wound he received had some burns but nothing too serious. That of course disappointed Rein.

"Damn! I intended for you to become ashes completely. Not just your clothes." Then she saw his face for the first time.

He had black hair. His eyes were absolutely black except for his pupils which become slits and glowed lightly. He wore a black suit and tie.

And Rein described him to be "Well you appeared to be a rather handsome guy. Unfortunately you're too old for me"

"Rein, was it really necessary to say that?"

"Sorry."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, little bitch!" The Pre-Kishin yelled as his Longsword re-integrated itself. And out of nowhere, black pieces of cloth appeared surrounding Jackson O'Brian. His large laceration and corresponding burn were starting to heal.

"Oh great, he can repair his equipment and regenerate." Rein got ready and held her Claymore in front of her. "Can it get any better?" But then she noticed it was returning to its original form. She then left very tired "Damn, our ten minutes are up."

"And so is your life."

"Actually…" Ven transformed from a Claymore back into her human form.

"Ven, what are you doing? Change back into a weapon or we'll be easy pickings. I still haven't fucked a boy, you know!"

"Rein, don't worry. It will be fine." Ven said calmly and with assurance.

Jackson suddenly gripped their necks and held them off the ground.

"Ven, transform or we're dead." Rein tried to remove Jackson's hand off her neck. "Let me go, you fucking dumbass!" she was starting to choke

Ven, on the other hand, only smiled "Rein, he is not going to kill us." Ven wasn't worried at all.

"How can you know that?!" Rein said. The lack of air causing her voice to change

"Yeah, little girl. How can you know I won't kill you?" said the Pre-Kishin as saliva pooled in his mouth.

Ven stared at the Pre-Kishin "It's not that you won't. It's that you can't. If you want to find out why, just look behind you."

"Do you really think I'd fall for that?" Jackson laughed

"Yeah, Ven. Why would you think he'd fall for that? He's a dumbass but he is not that dumb." Rein kept trying to pry Jackson's hand off her.

"Enough of this!" Jackson yelled. He was getting annoyed.

Black Sword was about to crash their necks when he burst into flames. He dropped the girls to the ground as he aimlessly ran around screaming.

"Hey what the fuck?!" Rein turned her head to Ven "Ven? Did our Soul Resonance-"

"No, Rein. Our Soul Resonance had nothing to do with this. This actually is what I tried to tell you. If you read the profile, then you would know that members of the Boogeyman Cult are incredibly weak against sunlight. During the day, that cloak they wear is nothing more than a simple cloak and they can't use the power it bestows. They wear it during the day to keep the sunlight from burning them. But they are still stronger and faster. Those enhancements come from eating Pure Human Souls."

Both girls looked at the burning Pre-Kishin.

Rein blinked and tilted her head "So all we had to do was wait out until morning came and remove his cloak."

Rein tried to speak but Ven beat her to it "I tried to tell you, Rein. I tried to tell you." The screaming stopped as the now dead Pre-Kishin fell the ground, still burning. "And if this is the strength of a Level 3 Pre-Kishin, then let's avoid the Level 4s and 5s for the time being."

"You may have beaten me." said a flaming Boogeyman as he fell to his knees. "But my Cult and my fellow members are..." his face fell to the ground "still... out... there." And he was dead.

Rein then realized something as Black Sword's body became ashes and his red Pre-Kishin soul float over his ashes. "Ven, we just beat a Level 3 Pre-Kishin and got a 17th Pre-Kishin soul as well as the first Soul we need to collect." Rein stood up and pulled Ven up to her.

The black-haired girl ran to the ashes. "Yeah! Did you see that, you son of a bitch?! We beat you! Kicked your motherfucking ass! How does it feel to lose to the great and powerful Reinforce Yukimura and Ven Hijiri?" She kicked the ashes around and took the red soul in her hand as Ven walked over to her.

"Here, Ven. Eat it and we'll be another Soul closer to turning you into a great and mighty Death Scythe." Rein presented the soul to Ven "Here, Ven, it's yours."

Before Ven get can the soul out of Rein's hand, Rein dropped the ground unconscious. "Rein!" Ven was concerned. She quickly reacted and caught her knocked out friend. "Rein! Rein, wake up!"

"Oh that's right." Ven remembered "Rein hasn't slept in 36 hours. She spent two whole night and one whole day wide awake." She yawned, showing that she was just as sleepy.

Ven took the Pre-Kishin Soul out of Rein's hand and eat it. "Bland but nice texture."

Afterwards, Ven called for a taxi and had them driven back to the hotel. Ven tried not to fall asleep on the ride back. Ven paid the taxi. She paid more than needed but she didn't care at the moment.

Entering the hotel, she saw no one. She surmised the receptionist was on a break and everyone else was still getting ready. The brunette had to look for someone. Luckily, she had found and asked one of the hotel's employees to carry her best friend to their room. Their Suite was all clean and tidy when they re-entered it. No food or feathers and the pillows were replaced.

Rein was gently placed on her bed and Ven covered her with a blanket. Ven was sleepy just like Rein but she still had enough strength to take a shower.

After unbuttoning her blouse, unzipping her pants, unhooking her bra and pulling down her panties, Ven entered the Suite's bathroom and turned on the hot shower.

The water ran down her body. Her hair, her face, her chest, her toned stomach and her slender appendages. She closed her eyes as she felt the water sprinkle on her face. She rubbed her soaped all over her body, feeling all the more refreshed. Rinsing the soap away, she stared down. Her womanhood completely bare and clean. All courtesy of Scout and Sai. They were very insistent. They even got Rein. They said it made a woman sexier and Rein instantly agreed. It had taken time and a lot of insistence to finally persuade Ven.

Ven smiled at the thought of those two. They, along with Sam, were the first friends they made when they entered DWMA. Scout and Sai were closet friends with her and Rein.

"Sam" she whispered as the boy suddenly came into her thoughts. While not as close like Scout and Sai, that boy has on more than one occasion helped her out in a school work. A rather smart guy who was always more than willing to help out Rein and her when they forgot to do their homework. Well mostly Rein since she didn't give a moment's ass about homework. But she was still grateful to him. Aside from Lord Death and the teachers, Sam was the one boy in DWMA that Ven trusted the most. Sai, Scout, they all did.

Except for Rein. Despite what she may be like, she didn't trust Sam wholeheartedly. She just trusted him to do her homework.

Ven dried herself and put on new clothes. She dropped to her bed. "Time for some shut eye." She covered herself with her blanket. And just as when she was about to fall asleep, the phone beside her bed rang. She partially transformed one of her arms and sliced the phone to pieces.

"Now, for real this time, for some shut eye."

* * *

The next day, Rein and Ven found themselves back in DWMA. They heard from Lord Death that Sam, Sai and Scout fought a Witch, lost and nearly died. Well Sam anyway.

They dashed to their recovery room. Getting closer, they heard a scream, a masculine scream. Upon entering, they found a Sam holding his cheeks in pain and Sai and Scout holding up their fists.

Chosing to ignore what may have just happened, Rein then jumped on Sam on his bed. They ended up being in a rather suggestive position. But Rein didn't notice and Sam was still processing what Rein did and couldn't react accordingly.

"Sam" Rein began with her face being only two inches way from his. "You went on and got yourselves nearly killed" Rein, without notcing, sat straight on Sam's groin. This caused Sai and Scout's eyes to widen in mild anger. Ven stared at the scene curiously.

"You should have invited me and Ven. We could have beaten her together. But you didn't." She wagged her index finger "You naughty boy. I should punish you for not bringing the mighty Reinforce for the fun."

Before Sai and Scout could do anything, Ven took the initiative and pulled Rein by her ear and got her off Sam.

"Ven, what the hell!?"

"Please pardon her. She is still excited from everything that's happened since yesterday." Ven said while dragging Rein to the door. "I am glad you three are safe." She left the room and closed the door.

"Well that was weird" commented Sam

"You don't say." said Scout and Sai in unison "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Now hold on a second." Sam held his hands out defensively but it was too late.

Scout and Sai readied their fists and... well needless to say, Sam was screaming again. Was that a tooth just now? Wait, there's another one.

* * *

And there you have it.

Please comment and review. Tell me how I did or if I need improvements. And I certainly hope I didn't make them Mary-Sues. Frankly, I am disappointed at myself for this chapter. It feels like I could have done better.

Rein Yukimura and Ven Hijiri belong to Silverdragon98.

Black Sword Boogeyman/Jackson O'Brian is mine.

* * *

_**SEGMENT**_

**You Know Your Characters** _hosted by Sam Bertrand_

Here is Sam standing before a large, flat screen, high definition television.

"Hello to everyone. This here is the first episode of Information Segment hosted none other than yours truly." Sam proudly smirked and confidently beat his chest about three times.

"This Segment will clarify the characters being used in this chapter. Starting with..." insert drumroll "Me! Samuel Bertrand!" An image of Sam popped up in the screen

"Remember, all you ladies present. I have red hair and hazel eyes. I am the Meister of my team! And my teammates are..." sounds of confetti popping "Sai Mizuki and Scout Jones!" the screen split in two and Sai's and Sam's images appeared on either side. "Sai's got dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes while Scout's got brown hair and green eyes."

The screen of the television went black before revealing the images of Rein and Ven. "And here we have Rein and Ven. Remember, Ren's got black hair and red eyes. She is one of the very few people in DWMA who has that rare eye color. Ven's got brown hair and dark brown eyes."

"Now let's bring them here and meet." Sam took out a button from his pocket and pressed it.

A trap door opened from the ceiling and one by one, the girls fell from it and piled on top of each other.

"Ooff!" Scout landed first on her stomach

"Ouch!" followed by Ven

"What the fuck!" and Rein fell on her

"Huh?" and that was Sai

Before Sam knew it, Sai, Scout and Ven partially transformed one of their arms. Rein held Sam's neck in a vice grip while Sai and Scout were at his sides and Ven was behind him. All three girls had their blades pressed at his neck.

"Well that's all the time for this chapter." Sam waves nervously "Bye-bye"

* * *

_Next Time on **Soul Eater: Partnerships**_

_A girl about 17 years of age with scarlet hair inquired "Hey Sammy, got a job for my partner and me?"_

_"Actually I do"_

xxxx

_"What's the plan?" asked a boy with blue hair_

_"So we're going to find and kill an Evil Human who's been killing people and sacrificing their souls to Kishin Asura!"_

xxxx

_"What's a Clown doing here? This wasn't part of the plan."_

_"But I guess this will be one hell of a training exercise."_

xxxx

_"The names' Daichi Imawashi"_

_"And Lucy Sawyer."_

_"AND WE'RE HERE TO TAKE YOUR PATHETIC SOUL!"_


	3. The Games Club and the Devil Cafe

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul and I never will.**

**A/N 1: **I apologize for the delay. I have no excuse.

**A/N 2: **This is currently the longest chapter for this story. Grammar errors were kept to a minimum.

**A/N 3: **Special thanks again to Strengthx3. Especially for allowing me to change some things regarding her OCs.

**A/N 4: **This chapter was been slightly revised.

**TO STRENGHTx3: **Strenghtx3, if you disagree with how I presented your characters, please tell me. I will amend that. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

"Normal Talking"

"Normal Thinking"

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Daichi Imawashi. A seventeen year old Meister of DWMA with blue hair and blue eyes. Wearing green tennis shoes, baggy white pants which came with multiple pockets and a brown shirt with loose long-sleeves, this Meister was currently running through the tight walkways of a Water Processing Plant. The pipes were things to watch out for since they had the potential of surprisingly hitting Daichi smack on the head or tripping him over. Either of those two scenarios was bad considering he was being chased by a creature he did not want to get caught by.

He'd been running for some time now and he getting out of breath. With a shotgun clutched in his hands tight, he took a stop and hid behind a large pipe. A pipe taller and wider than he was. The red-haired boy took a breath to replace the oxygen he lost from running. He held it in for a moment before silently releasing the air out of his system.

He had to be quiet. That thing that was chasing him is still in pursuit of him. It was quite determined to find and catch him. He had to hold out. He had to buy some time with his shotgun until help came.

Taking another deep breath, he heard it. He heard the footsteps of what was chasing him around the Water Processing Plant. The sound of its feet meeting the metal floor of the Plant. Daichi did not dare to look behind him. He could tell it was there, searching for him. From the large pipe he was hiding behind, he looked down at the floor and saw the shadow of the creature.

He could tell by just looking at the shadow that the creature was looking around for him. Moving its head left-right and up-down. It was a good thing its sense of smell was not its main sensory organ otherwise it would have found him. He was sweating so much after all, sweating from all the running. And the adrenalin was doing an oh-so-good-job of circulating through his system.

His heart pumping so hard in his chest, he could feel it hitting his Sternum. His heart pumping so hard in his chest, he could almost hear it in his ears. His heart pumping so hard, he could feel it all the way to his fingertips.

It's not that he was afraid. No, he was ecstatic. He was actually thrilled by it. Thrilled by the chase. Thrilled by the game of Hide and Seek in which he was the Hider. It was essentially a survival game and Daichi loved games. And his favorite game of all is survival. He… enjoyed it. Daichi smiled at the prospect and licked his lips.

The seventeen year old boy saw most things in life as a game. Heck, to him, life was a game. And like everyone else, he played to win. To him, losing was not an option. He did not need to win. He wanted to win. He WANTED to win. Now most people would think that a want outweighs a need. Daichi disagrees. Because in his opinion, if you want something, you work harder for it and when you work hard for something, anything, then the reward was all the sweeter.

And right now, he wanted to stay alive long enough for backup to arrive. Because he did not want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to win. He wanted to keep on winning.

Daichi saw the shadow move away to another direction. Now that would raise his chances of survival but simply hiding and waiting would take the fun out of this game of Cat and Mouse. And by the end of the game, he did not intend to be the Mouse. The tables were going to be turned.

He looked up and as luck would have it, he found a small platform with several unused pipes laying on it. It was suspended in air by four chains which connected into one. He looked around at what was in front of him and a plan was concocted in his mind. The boy smiled as he cocked his shotgun to get ready. It also alerted the creature of his presence but not his exact location.

But the creature would not have to bother locating Daichi's exact spot. The red-headed boy did that for him.

Daichi moved from his spot. He was looking straight at the creature's back and he yelled "Over here, you ugly son of a b-" he fired his shotgun at three of the four chains holding up the platform of pipes.

The moment the creature turned around to face Daichi, it did not have the time to notice all the pipes falling at it. One pipe after the other, the creature was buried beneath it. The pipes piled on it until all the pipes from the platform fall off it.

Daichi cocked his shotgun again as he stood less than ten feet from the scene. Knowing it was far from over, Daichi did not let his guard drop, not even a little bit, not even for a brief instance.

Just like his expectations, the creature violently erupted from the pile of pipes. Daichi fired one shot upwards. Why he would intentionally miss the creature was for his own reason. Before it could assault Daichi, the platform itself fall on it. Quite hard actually. And that's why he shot upwards. Shooting off the final chain which held the platform in the air.

The creature roared as it threw the platform away.

The creature was a Clown. To children, their make-up was a source of fright. To older kids and adults, clowns were just people hired to be a source of entertainment. But this Clown wasn't an ordinay Clown. This creature was no Pre-Kishin. Those who were currently fighting it were certain of that fact. More rather, this creature was a contagion of Madness. A contagion of Kishin Asura's Madness.

A rather grotesque entity with asymmetrical sides and form. It truly would be a source for nightmares for little children. Death the Kid would have blasted the creature to kingdom come had he witness the sight of it and would have taken care of it with total ease. Maka would have activated her Majin Hunter and slice it in half.

Fortunately for the Clown, it was not engaging Death the Kid or Maka. No, it was fighting someone else. And unfortunately for that person, he was not Death the Kid or Maka.

Like Maka and Soul, they did not set out to find a Clown. They set out to find a guy who had been killing innocent people and sacrificed their souls to Kishin Asura. This Clown had also popped out of the ether. They were currently in an abandoned toy factory. The Clown was too strong and too durable to be engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Now Daichi was never the kind of person who would allow his enemies to start an attack, not if he could help it. The moment the clown threw away the platform, he shot it twice on the chest, once on its leg and once on its head.

The Meister made a run for it. Dashing passed the large pipe he hid behind earlier, it was time to implement the next part of his plan. But before he could start with that, he had to run fast. He knew that those shots would be fatal. According to Maka and Soul, Clowns were made of much tougher stuff than Pre-Kishins.

He smiled "Ah the chase resumes." He chuckled.

He heard the Clown roar again. "You're not getting away from me, boy!" the Clown yelled. Daichi then heard the sounds of metal being torn, thrashed and destroyed.

'I must have pissed it off.' Thought Daichi 'Looks like hiding won't be part of plan.' Daichi smiled 'But then again, it was never part of the plan anyway.'

Daichi looked behind him without even stopping and like what he expected, he saw the Clown angrily pursuing him. He looked forward and saw the small bridge which connected one part of the plant with another. The small bridge could only allow for one person to walk over. Below that small bridge was where the dirty sewer water was contained before being purified. Now this small bridge was part of the plan.

"Step two of the plan." He murmured to himself then he chuckled.

Cocking his shotgun, he shot two portions of the bridges railings a few times each before he even got on the said bridge. Time, rust and the lack of maintenance made it possible for the shots to destroy those railings. Now on the bridge, Daichi shot the portion of the bridge's floor which was in between the railings he shot at earlier.

But now, Daichi had emptied his shotgun. He took out several shells from the pouched tied to his pants and as quick as he could, reloaded his shotgun. He's done it so many times before that he did not even need to look at the shotgun while doing so. Instead, he kept his eyes focused on the current threat at hand. The moment he saw the Clown step on the bridge, he knew it would give way if he fired one more shot at it.

Finishing his reload and cocking his shotgun for the fifth time for the day, he shot the clown twice and when he saw it was still recuperating, he shot at the portion of the bridge's floor which he shot earlier. The Clown regenerated its wounds and made a run for Daichi. But after two hard steps, the bridge finally gave. It violently bent downward and the Clown fell to the dirty water below.

A splash was heard. Daichi then fired two shots at the portions of the bridge that kept it from falling, causing it to break away and fall down to the Clown.

Seeing his chance, Daichi run while reloading his shotgun again even though it wasn't empty.

After running some considerable distance, the floor in front of him burst open, revealing a dirty and very angry Clown. Before he could fire at it, the Clown swipe Daichi square on his chest with its arm, causing Daichi to let go of his Shotgun as well as breaking a few ribs.

As he was going through air, he thought 'So much for step three of the plan.' The red haired boy impacted a wall quite hard. Daichi slid down the wall and fell to the floor on his back. His Shotgun was a good seven feet from him. He groaned in pain and rubbed his aching back with one hand. 'Damn it. There's no way I can reach that. It won't let me. That's for certain.'

But then again, Daichi made it a note to always have a back-up plan.

From his baggy pants, he pulled out two revolvers. One for each hand. But before he could shoot a single bullet, the Clown swiped the guns out of his hands. "I don't think so." The Clown laughed

"Grotesque bastard." Daichi hissed "I hate clowns."

Daichi has never liked Clowns. He was scared of them at the age of five. He hated them at the age of eight. At the age of thirteen, he put those thoughts aside and pursued girls.

But this Clown has re-ignited his flames of hate.

The Clown picked up Daichi by his neck and slammed him to a wall. "Aargg!" went Daichi. He was slammed so hard; he could swear he heard a few ribs break. He could still feel his legs so he guessed his spine was still intact.

Now for Daichi, this was sort of the last straw. He balled his left hand into a fist. He punched the Clown hard with all that hate. "Get your stinking hand off me you damn dirty Clown!" Now that punched had the dual effect of making the Clown release his grip on him and send him reeling back a few steps and caused a few bones in Daichi's left hand to break.

Daichi was quite the fist fighter but not if the skin of whomever he was fighting was as tough as a rock. His punches would have done a better job if it was a Witch.

Daichi cried in pain. 'Just how many more bones must I break today?' he mentally asked as he shook his aching hand.

The pain from all his injuries forced Daichi to the ground. The Clown recomposed itself.

Seeing the boy complete defenses, the Clown made for the kill "You should have given in to the Madness, boy!" The Clown prepared it weapon, a Lance with a Barber Pole design and aimed it straight for Daichi's face.

'Is this the end for me?' the boy mentally asked

* * *

Daichi had started his day with his partner, eating breakfast. They had a house to themselves provided by his partner's family. In regards to their breakfast, she cooked for him of course. There was no way Daichi would have done it. Daichi knew how to cook but he always felt that cooking was the woman's job. Just as it was their job to get pregnant and have babies.

Now before anyone begins to think that he's some sort of traditionalist guy who believed that women belong in the kitchen, let it be made clear that he believes in gender equality. Let women work, let women become politicians or scientists or construction workers or police officers or soldiers. Of course, all this, to him, meant that he could smack girls if they ever prove to be bitches.

The quote 'Real Men don't hit Girls' was a complete load of Bull to him. Real Men treated girls with equality so it goes on to say through logic that Real Men beat the shit out of girls just as much as they would beat the shit out of guys.

Well at least, that was the reason he used when he would beat up girls. And believe it, he has beat up a lot of girls.

Putting his views aside, he let his partner leave earlier than him. He sat in front of his table as he ate his sandwich. That's right. He ate a sandwich for breakfast. After he sent it all to his stomach, he went over to another table. On that table was a small notebook, a Daily Planner. Taking it in his hand, he went through its contents until he found a page which had the date of the day written on it.

On that page was a list of things to do or to be taken care of for the day. Trailing his finger on the list, he tapped the first agenda of the day on the list "Hmm… I have a meeting to attend to today."

Then he remembered "Oh yeah! Today's the day the Clubs and Committees are having a meeting." He pocketed his Daily Planner "Looks like she has her own meeting for the day as well." He thought of his partner.

Locking up their house, Daichi made his way to school. Today was Club/Committee day. All organizations within the school would have a meeting. Any student affiliated with any organization would be excused from classes in order to attend the meetings. That included him and his partner.

Daichi got to school and checked his watch. He was about ten minutes from being late. Not that he minded. Daichi did not believe in coming in early or in coming in late. He was a firm believer in coming exactly on time. And by the time he got to the door of his Committee's office, the time was exactly how he preferred it to be.

He opened the door and was greeted by the voice of the Chairman of the Committee. "Daichi, you were almost extremely late!" He yelled but not in anger. He yelled in pure enthusiasm.

Daichi smiled and slightly rolled his eyes at his Chairman's antics " But I'm not." Daichi entered the office. He saw that his partner was already there and was already seated. He went over to his seat near the Chairman.

"This meeting of the Sports, Games and Entertainment Committee will now begin!" the Chairman yelled cheerfully

"Attendance Check time" said a boy wearing a red bandana cover his eyes with a groovy tone of speaking

"Excellent to the Extreme, Vice-Chairman" the Chairman of the Committee made a fist

"Daichi Imawashi" he said as he looked at a clipboard which had all their names types on it.

Vice-Chairman called out all the other names. There was about twenty-two. All of the members of the Committee, in one way or another, were either the Captains of the Sports Teams or the Club Heads of the Clubs in DWMA.

There were some exceptions though. The heads of the Information Committee, The Punishment Committee, the Disciplinary Squad, the Book Lovers Club or pretty much any club involved in science were not involved with the Sports, Games and Entertainment Committee.

Now the Committee's job is to properly monitor and organize the Teams and Clubs. They are also in-charged of planning the school festivals.

The Vice-Chairman spoke the last name in the list "Lucy Sawyer"

Lucy Sawyer. A seventeen year old girl. A unique weapon and weapon partner of Daichi Imawashi. She had scarlet hair and light brown eyes and a flat chest. Unlike most of her schoolmates who were wearing the clothes of their choice today, she wore the school's female uniform.

It's already been established that all the members were either the Team Captains or Club Heads, so what what exactly are Daichi and Lucy the Captain or the Head of?

Daichi was the head of the Games Club. From video games to card games to paintball or scavenger hunts, Daichi and his Club excelled in that.

Lucy was… well… more on that later.

And yeah, the Committee's Chairman was the Captain of the Boxing Club and the Vice-Chairman was the Captain of the Hip-Hop Club.

"Now that we've established that everyone is here, let's begin." Declared the Chairman

"Agreed." All the members chorused.

"We also can't stay for too long. The rest of us have our own respective meetings too." Well they are all Captains and Club Heads.

And so, for the next five hours, the Committee discussed the agendas of their respective groups and their plans for the various school festivals. It took them some time to have a unanimous decision on what to do. But eventually, they all agreed on themes on the upcoming festivals.

With everything said and done, the Chairman declared the meeting over and the members dispersed to their respective club meetings.

"Hey, Daichi!" Lucy called out to her partner

"Oh, hi, Lucy."

"So you heading for your meeting?" the blue haired girl asked

"Actually, no. And speaking of which…" Daichi reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. He made a call to the Vice-Head of his Club and told him he was left in-charged of the meeting for the Games Club… "Yeah, that's right. I'm leaving it to you." Daichi ended the call, not even giving his underling time to answer.

"That takes care of that." He pocketed his cellphone.

"Don't you think it's irresponsible of you to leave the duties of your club to that guy?"

"Not at all." Daichi said without a care "I demand respect for my club members and I'm confident enough that my underling won't screw things up. If they do, I may just beat them up"

"Underling? Such a low term to use for your Vice-Head." Lucy smiled "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I had a plan made out for the day. But that plan involved going to that other meeting so I decided to screw it."

"You always like to plan, don't you?" Lucy asked as she rolled her eyes

"Yup" He titled his head.

"Well I have a meeting of sorts to go to."

"A meeting of sorts? Well if that's how you call it." Daichi said dismissively

Lucy went to her intended meeting room. Soon enough, she had found herself entering a Café within the School. That's right, Lucy is in-charged of a Cafe. There were twenty other girls there too. All were teenagers about the same age as Lucy. But strictly no one was below fourteen.

The other twenty girls turned their attention to their leader. She waved her hand at them to signal them to go on with their business. They did so. Lucy went to the changing room. She removed her current clothes. She folded them and neatly placed them in her locker. And from her locker, she took out a small case and a black costume.

The Weapon of Daichi opened the small case and took out a pair of contact lenses. Now it wasn't that Lucy had a problem seeing. It was more rather of playing the part. Gently placing the lenses on her eyes, the contact lenses colored the irises of her eyes scarlet, matching her hair.

As for the costume, it was black. The details of the costume… well that's up to anyone's imagination. But it is quite revealing. Lucy's large breast were straining to pop free. It was also sleeveless. But most prominently were the cute horns which pointed upwards, a pair of small bat wings and a long, slender, arrow-headed tail. What'd you expect from a Devil Café. That's right, Lucy worked in a Devil Café.

The Café was primarily composed of the hottest or cutest girls in DWMA.

This Café was run by students for students. It strictly did not accept customers who were not students or members of DWMA. It also had to right to permanently ban any student who tried to harass any of the girls working there. They can look. They can stare. They can ogle. But no touching. The girls were no pushovers either. Lord Death gave the girls permission to corporeally punish anyone who tried to harass them. In their Café, the Disciplinary Squad and Punishment Committee had no power.

And it came to no surprise that Spirit Albarn was not allowed to come within ten feet near the Café. Much to the Death Scythe's dismay.

Lucy exited the changing room. Her costume fully set. Her meeting had nothing new. Lucy simply told them to keep up with their good work. As simple as it was, her co-workers cheered with high morale.

With her meeting said and done, Lucy had found herself walking to the Bulletin Boards, still wearing her Devil Costume. So it was to be expected that a lot of boys turned their heads to continue staring at her. Lucy ignored them of course.

There she found Sam finishing his work of posting all of the Pre-Kishins and Witches that needed to be hunted down. There were crowds of fellow students who were standing before the Boards looking for Pre-Kishins to go after. Those, who found what they were looking for, left and got to it. Those, who hadn't, stayed and went about their search of a target.

"Hey, Sammy." Lucy said her nickname for Sam as she got behind him.

Sam heard her voice and instantly knew who it was. Not because of the nickname which only she has used to address but because of her voice. He stapled the last sheet of paper to the Board and turned to face Lucy "Oh hello, Lucy." Then he got a look at her clothes "Why are you wearing that here?" he asked flatly

"Oh I know you like it." Lucy faked a pout "Is that all you have to say to me? You're not even going to ask me about my day or compliment me on how good I look? Aren't you infatuated with me?" Lucy smiled

Sam exhaled slighty "Lucy, you don't need to ask me if I'm infatuated. You already know the answer and infatuated isn't the right word for it. But fine, sure. How was your day?" Sam tried to sound interested

"Sammy, don't sound so uninterested" The scarlet-haired girl complained "But since you asked" She was cheerful again "I had…" her smile dropped as she thought about it "a rather boring day. Our meetings were all talk about play but had no play at all."

Sam stared at her blankly. Or at least tried to. He just couldn't resist trying to stare at her breasts.

He knew this would be what she'd say and this was why he didn't bother to ask. Lucy was the type of girl who preferred physical activities rather than just stay still and talk about plans. That made Sam wonder just how she puts up with that blue-headed Daichi, considering he loves to plan and often times a lot. No. The question should be 'how does Daichi put up with her?'.

"Well you're done with that. You can have all the fun you want." Sam smiled lightly

"So Sammy, do you got a job for me and my partner? Do you have any targets you can recommend?" She acted cute by placing her arms and hands behind her.

Without even turning around, Sam grabbed a random sheet of paper from the Bulletin Board and handed it to Lucy.

"You're not even going to read what you gave me? Don't you care what happens to me?" Lucy's words were a mixture of disappointment and playfulness.

Now it wasn't that Sam didn't care, of course he cared. He cared for Lucy. A lot actually and for a good reason. It was just that he didn't like to be the one to tell people whom to go after. True, he was part of the Information Committee but he wasn't a consultant. Giving recommendations on whom to fight was not his job.

"Do I even need to answer that?"

"Saaammmmyyyy!" Lucy whined

"Lucy, you know how I hate being the consultant!"

Lucy smiled happily with her eyes closed. She just knew how to mess with him. Even if it's just a little.

"Fine but if something happens to me, you'll have to live with it."

"Oh, I'll live all right." Sam joked

"Sam! I expected my boyfriend to have an emotional breakdown if something happened to me."

"Lucy, I'd feel terrible if something happened to you. But girlfriend or not, I'll never have an emotional breakdown for anyone."

Lucy pouted again. Then she just chuckled. Then she gave Sam a quick peck on the lips.

"Please take care of yourself, Lucy." That's when Sam sounded genuinely concerned

"Don't worry. That's what Daichi is for." She laughed lightly before taking her leave.

When Lucy left, Sam thought about their earlier conversation. It may have been typical of Lucy to act that way and be unaffected by his actions and words and despite the fact that all that work in the Information Committee mentally drained him, he shouldn't have acted that way towards Lucy. To sound uncaring. He was her boyfriend after all.

"I'll make it up to her somehow." That's when Sai and Scout entered the picture.

"Okay, Sam, me and Scout are ready. You done?" Asked Sai

Sam inspected the Bulletin Boards and the Receptionist's counter. No paper left unposted. Sam gently nodded his head at a job well done.

He answered his partner "Yup. All done." He clapped and rubbed the palms of his hands "Now let's go and get that witch."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Daichi asked his partner. They were both at the base of the stairs which lead up to the Academy.

"We're going to find and kill an Evil Human who's been killing people and sacrificing their souls to Kishin Asura." Lucy answered

"That's the plan?"

"Yup. That's the plan."

"Sounds like the same thing with what happened to Maka and Soul previously."

"You mean the one with the Clown?"

"Exactly."

"Daichi, I highly doubt we'll run into any sort of Clown on this job." Lucy assured her partner

"Yeah, you're right. We're going to hunt down an Evil Human, not a Clown. Besides, even if we did run into a Clown-" he raised a fist and punched his the open palm of his other hand "We'll just beat the shit out of it!"

"Let's get to it then." Lucy hopped off

"Wait a minute" Daichi called out "You're not seriously going looking like that." He pointed an accusing finger at Lucy or more rather Lucy's Devil Costume.

"Why not? I know you like watching my body like this." She bounced. Consequently, her boobs followed suit

Daichi had one twitching eyebrow and a twitching lip in mild irritation at just how his partner would flunk her assets at him. True he was her partner and they were indeed close but seriously!

"One" he held up one finger "You're Sam's girlfriend. If he caught me staring at you way too much, he'd beat the shit out of me!"

That's not entirely true. Daichi was indeed physically stronger than Sam and was a hard hitter. Sam wouldn't last five minutes against Daichi one-on-one. But Daichi had to keep in mind that Sam did not need to physically fight in order to bring someone down.

"I swear, if it weren't for the fact you were his girlfriend, I'd have a raging boner at every time you dress like that." He yelled. Not insulting but more comical. "Check that. If I were any other person I'd have a raging boner. I'm your childhood friend. Heck, I've seen you naked since before you had boobs to the time they were developing up to the time they reached their current size." Put it simply, he is used to her body and has been desensitized to it.

"Two" he held up two fingers "Not everyone is as tolerant to such clothes as we are here. It can bring some unwanted attention."

"Aww… Daichi, you really do care about me." She hugged her partner "You and Sam are my boys. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that you're Japanese and he's American, you'd be like brothers. As I recall, there was once a time when you two had the same personality. Or at least mostly. You were rivals back then."

Lucy released him and smiled "The rule breaking, lazy, irresponsible, ladies' man wannabe." She listed and chuckled

Daichi had arrows pinned at his body with a banner which had his descriptions. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LADIES' MAN WANNABE'?"

"As if you were actually a ladies' man at the age of thirteen. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of anything. And I was never a wannabe."

Lucy kept her smile but gave Daichi the dismissing wave of her hand "Keep telling yourself that."

"Darn Devil Woman" Daichi muttered under his breath "How again did you and Sam end up being a couple? From what I know, your parents aren't particularly fond of Sam."

"Hehe! Sometimes, I wonder that myself. He is such the smart guy." Lucy turned solemn. "Sam may not look like it now but like you, he was once a delinquent who got into a lot of trouble. But unlike you who actively sought out fights and placed people in the hospital, Sam hacked bank accounts."

That's right. Sam was a hacker back then. His father had been a computer technician who taught Sam the ropes. Sam just went on and learned how to hack into bank accounts as well as school databases.

"But he was a rookie and got caught. I still remember the angry faces of my parents when they found out their money had been transferred elsewhere" Lucy rubbed her forehead "And the look of shock when they found out it was a thirteen year old that was responsible."

"Lucy Sawyer, daughter of Lucian Sawyer and Lillian Sawyer, owners of the Ivy Winery." Daichi explained a little "Sam, for reasons that I don't know, hacked your family's company's bank account, as well as the bank accounts of other companies, sent their money at random places. I think he also targeted the company of that girl, Ven Hijiri. But like you said, he was a rookie and got caught."

"That's how and why he ended up in DWMA. Same goes for you except you were faced with ten counts of assault. I followed you here, just as Sai and Scout followed Sam." Lucy chuckled "You were quite the bully back then."

"I'm still a bully now only to less extent. If I tried to harm anyone in DWMA for no reason, the Disciplinary Squad would kick my ass and Lord Death will expel me. And if I'm expelled, I'll end up in the place where I was originally supposed to be sent. Prison." Daichi took a deep breathe "I never really thank you for that... for following me here." he said to his partner.

"Well you and I are childhood friends. The son of my father's personal driver. Okay, we were never really childhood friends. You also used to bully me too and you and I really hated each other. That only stopped when your father nearly got fired. After that we became friends."

"Well it did took a while before we became friends. Remember, I still treated you like crap for years before I finally got a long with you."

Lucy then realized something and a sly smile appeared on her lips "Daichi, this whole topic about Sam… you didn't bring this up because you somehow have feelings for me, did you?"

Lucy then clasped her hands together and happily shook her hips from side to side. "Aww… how romantic. It's one of those love triangle situations with the childhood friend element. Daichi, don't tell me your heart is ripping apart every time you see me with Sam?"

Daichi's face turned vacant and he raised an eyebrow. He answered flatly "Don't be ridiculous, Lucy. I do love you but it's more like family than romantic. I consider you to be my sister, the sister I never had. And as your brother, it's my job to make sure you are safe which includes beating the shit out of Sam Bertrand if he ever hurts you."

"Coming from you, this was really saying something. When you were younger, you were a selfish bastard who thought only of himself. Today, you still kind of are but to a lesser extent."

"And I assure you" Daichi continued sternly "This isn't going to be one of those Shoujo anime shit with those horrid love triangles. God, I hate those. The girl is normally indecisive and can't choose which guy to go with. Besides" he pointed at Lucy "You're nothing like those girls. You make decisions in a heartbeat."

"You know me all too well. And I'm glad. I really do love Sam and if I had to choose, I would have chosen him over you." She laughed slightly "No offense"

Daichi just shrugged it off "None taken. You're really not my type anyway." He gave her the dismissive hand wave.

"What do you mean I'm not your type?" Lucy said with a frown and a twitching eyebrow.

"It is as I said it." Daichi started to walk.

Lucy intercepted him "I'm not your type? How could you not want these?" She presented her ample chest.

Daichi callously groped both her breasts "These milk bags, Lucy… they are indeed nice and seductive" He squeezed them "But they're not always what men are looking for."

Lucy pulled back "You! How dare you touch my breasts" She covered her chest with her arms "Only Sam has the right to. Even though he hardly ever does and I wish he would."

"Sam doesn't touch your boobs." It was then Daichi realized it "Oh my goodness, you… you're still a virgin, aren't you?" Daichi began to laugh "And all this time, I thought you and Sam had already done it."

"I'm not some whore, you bastard! Stop laughing! And besides, how can a Wannabe Ladies' Man even have a type?"

"First of all, I was never a WANNABE LADIES' MAN! GET IT THROUGH YOU'RE HEAD!" Lucy rolled her eyes at that "Second, I'm not anymore. I grew up. I changed. Well somewhat. Not entirely." Lucy rolled her eyes again "Third, stop rolling your eyes at me!" Lucy ignored him and did it a third time. Sam growled "And fourth, there's a difference between the girls you flirt with and the girls you want a real relationship with." Lucy didn't roll her eyes this time.

"Fine, fine." Lucy sighed "Can we just go and get that Evil Human?"

"Not yet. I have to go get some of my equipment at home."

"I'll be here waiting." Lucy told her

Daichi went off and Lucy sat as she waited.

Lucy got bored and her mind wandered to memories of events which happened years ago.

When she and Daichi were thirteen, Daichi got into a fight with a group of bullies from Lucy's previous Prestigious School. They were older and bigger yet Daichi was able to beat the living daylights out of them and he walked away with only a few cuts and bruises.

Of course that got Daichi in trouble, a whole heap of trouble. Now a boy his age would have been sent to juvie but the influential families of the boys he beat up wouldn't have it. He would have been sent to prison but Lord Death intervened and offered Daichi the choice of going to DWMA or prison.

Daichi chose DWMA obviously. Lucy followed him. She found out she was a weapon and wouldn't leave her oldest friend. Daichi also felt the same way. The boy would follow her to hell and back. But their relationship was strictly like that of siblings.

Then Lucy got another memory.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Lucy, you're here at last" said Professor Stein

In came in Lucy. It's been a two years since she and Daichi entered DWMA. The fifteen year old girl was still as flat as a surfboard.

"You did call me" Lucy said back

"Well on to the point, I'm sure you know that you aren't doing well with your academics."

"Yes" was all the scarlet-haired girl could say.

"There are several ways of getting expelled from DWMA and poor academic performance is one of them. A rather undignifying way at that."

Lucy said nothing

"Do you want to get expelled Lucy?"

"No! Of course not. I like it here. I want to be here. In this school, people treat me like any other kid. And I don't have to be in the shadow my older siblings, like I am at home."

"Aren't you the youngest in your family?"

"Yup" Lucy answered simply

"Well going back to the topic about your grades, I've thought of a solution"

Just then, the door to Stein's office opened and entered Sam "You asked for me, Professor?"

"You!" Lucy cried out and pointed a shaking finger at him.

"You?" Sam questioned.

"What are you doing here?!" they both asked in unison.

And again "I should be asking you that!" they turned to Stein "Professor, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Lucy" he gestured his hand to Sam "meet you tutor. He is quite smart." He smirked.

"What! no way!" they spoke loud together. "Professor Stein, you know we don't like each other."

"Now I know things aren't exactly peachy between you two." He looked at Sam "You did after all tampered with her family's money"

"I'm still rather upset about it." Lucy told them "Professor Stein, I refused this proposal."

"And why would I want to help a flat board like her?"

Lucy growled as she started to see red. "Listen you superficial, delusional, narcissistic moron!"

Those words… those words hurt Sam more than he made it seem. He learned he was all those just a year ago just before joining DWMA. He was honestly trying to change but his old habits were hard to get over.

But Lucy wasn't done yet. She continued to yell "You may think you're all that but you're not! You like to think that you got the girls wrap in your fingers, that you're some hotshot but you're just a wannabe. And you fail at being that as well. And believe me, I would know!" And she added mentally 'I grew up with one after all.' and she verbally added "You can't even keep a stable girlfriend. When you get a girl, you flirt with another one right in front of her!"

"And you know what else. When I get older, I'd probably have the biggest pair of boobs in this school and we'll see who has the last laugh!" Honestly, that was a boast, not a prediction. But Lucy did not have the biggest pair of breasts in the school.

He pointed an accusing finger. He wanted to retort. He wanted to yell back. He wanted to insult her. But...

Sam was indeed trying to change from his old ways "You're right."

"Of course I'm right, you-" then she took in his words "Wait what?"

Even Stein was caught a little off guard. But he smiled. The boy was really trying. Maybe he did make the right choice in this.

"You're right. I shouldn't have said that. I apologize." Sam was sincere and the look on his face told Lucy he wasn't joking or being sarcastic. "I'll help you if you want." He offered

Lucy didn't know what to say. So Stein went on and gave her a little nudge.

"It's either that or expulsion" he said to Lucy

"Well... All right. But this doesn't make us friends! I'm still pretty pissed about what you did two years ago."

"I know and I apologize for that too."

"Well now that's settled, get out of my office. Lucy, I expect Lucy's grades to improve."

"You got it."

Lucy and Sam left Stein's office and found Daichi, Sai and Scout waiting for them outside. Daichi and the two girls weren't at each other's throats. They were getting along quite well although they look of discomfort was still evident in their faces.

'I guess this is a good sign" Sam and Lucy thought

"You three seem to have become friends." Sam observed

"Well I wouldn't say that." Scout slowly turned her head away from the group "I still don't like him."

"We've more like formed a truce."

"Right now, we're tolerating each other's presence. I still hate him for the trouble he used to cause me."

Daichi struggled to say his next words "Can't you... forgive me for that?"

"You gave me a black eye and cut lip, you gigantic ass! And need I remind you that you did it more than once."

"Five time actually." Sai added at the side

Scout frowned for a second "Thank you, Sai, for reminding me."

"You're welcome." Oh how sarcasm eludes her.

Daichi's right hand closed into a fist. Oh how he was struggling to keep himself from punching Scout.

"And that's just for starters!"

"Sam, did you know that Daichi here is quite like you?" Sai butt in.

She pointed her thumb at Daichi "You're both ego-static, ladies' man. He is also trying to change like you."

"So what happened?" Daichi kept himself at frowning at Sam as he asked.

"Dr. Stein made Sam my personal tutor." The scarlet-haired girl said as though it were common knowledge

"WHAT?!" that was Daichi, Sai and Scout "But you two don't like each other! Just as how we" they pointed at each other "don't like each other!"

"Now if you don't mind, I have to help her pass her next test." Sam looked to the side "We have a lot of work to do."

Lucy suddenly grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged him off "The next test is in two hours!" Lucy yelled as she went away.

They left the three dumbfounded. Daichi, Sai and Scout sweatdropped at the sight of Sam being dragged by Lucy.

It was then Daichi brought his arms over Sai's and Scout's shoulders. "What say the two of you and me go together for lunch?"

Scout frowned. She stomped his foot and removed his arm "Not on your life, you bastard!"

As for Sai "No. You make me uncomfortable." She wriggled out of his arm

The two Weapon partners of Sam walked away without giving Daichi even another glance.

"That was a sincere gesture. Not a flirt." He winced. Scout's stomp on his foot was quite hard.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"And it was only then, and as mysterious as it sound, that my breasts started to grow. It was only another year later we became a couple."

"Who are you talking to Lucy?" that was Daichi who had just came back. He had with him a bag.

"Just myself. Got your shotgun, revolvers and your sixteen decks of cards?

Daichi just nodded

"Now let's get going."

* * *

The partners found themselves in a Water Processing Plant in a place called New Bark Town. That sounded familiar from somewhere. It wasn't long until they found the Evil Human they were looking for.

"Who are you?!" the Evil Human screamed at them

"The names Daichi Imawashi."

"And Lucy Sawyer."

"AND WE'RE HERE TO TAKE YOUR PATHETIC SOUL!"

Daichi took out his shotgun from his bag and aimed it at the Evil Human who was trying to flee. Because of that, Daichi's shot only got the Evil Human's arm. And it bled so much.

"Hmm…" Daichi and Lucy raised an eyebrow "This guy's…"

"I know. He's pretty weak."

Daichi and Lucy looked at each other. "I'll handle this. I like a good chase before killing an Evil Human." Lucy suggested "Hand me a deck."

Daichi dug through his bag and took out one of the deck of cards he had stuffed in it. "Here" he handed it to her.

"Thank" then Lucy gave chase

"Don't die" he said without care

Daichi looked around and saw no one else. One by one, he took out a deck from the bag and placed one in his each of the sleeves of his shirt and pants and the remaining seven in the pockets of his pants. The decks of cards. Eight of them were the regular gambling cards. One of which he gave to Lucy. And the other four were Tarot Cards.

With that done, all that was left to do was wait. So he waited and waited. And after a long while of waiting – ten minutes actually – he heard footsteps coming towards him. He then felt it. He grasped his head as he felt Madness surging through his mind. Daichi groaned in pain as he tried to suppress the Madness and maintain control of his sanity. He was so focused in fighting the Madness that he didn't bother to look around and find the source.

The footsteps got quicker which meant that whatever was, was now running towards him. Fortunately, Daichi regained mental stability. His ears picked up on his intending attacker. Focusing on the sound, he turned to its source. He shot it at square on the head. It reeled back.

It was only then Daichi got a good look at his attacker. "A Clown?" He shot at it three more times "What's a Clown doing here?" A few more shots and he was out "Darn it." He saw the Clown starting to recover. And he fled

"Where the hell is Lucy? I can't fight off this Clown with just a shotgun." He noted as he run as though his life depended on it which it did "But I guess this will be one hell of a training exercise."

Now this brings back to where it left off earlier. The Clown's lance headed straight for Daichi's face.

'Is this the end for me?'

His question was answered when an object came in between his face and the Clown's lance. The object that saved him was only three inches from his face. It was a card, a two of spades, which glowed red. Daichi knew what that meant and who it was.

The Clown on the other hand… "Who did-" he was cut off when five more cards sliced his face.

"A Clown! Oh Holy Crap! This makes things all the more interesting! I can wait to tear you apart into pieces! This is even better. I love a challenge!"

Daichi did not need to be told what to do. He stood up, despite the pain, and went over to where the cards originated. And the cards originated from his partner.

A card planted itself on the Clown's head, more on its limbs and five in particular on its body. The cards glow red and the Clown was lifted off the ground and pushed away to a large pipe. The cards which attached themselves to the Clown returned to their user, Lucy who was grinning ear to ear at the prospect of fighting a Clown.

"About time you came."

The cards landed on Lucy's open hand "Well finding you wasn't exactly easy." She handed him back the deck she burrowed.

Daichi took it and pocketed it away.

"How was it not easy? It was making so much noise when it thrashed through the place."

Whatever argument they would have had was interrupted by the Clowns ear-piercing roar.

"You should transform now." Daichi calmly suggested

"Yeah, I should." Lucy agreed. She jumped and she was enveloped by a red and black light.

The light died, all that was left was a Card. It was color red on the back and on the front was a chibi image of Lucy which was still wearing her Devil Costume. The card quickly fell from the air and into Daichi's right hand.

"I think it's about high time I showed you our real power as a Meister and Weapon from DWMA" Daichi played with the card before holding it firmly between his index and middle finger.

"I forgot. We never got to introduce ourselves to you. How rude of us? Where are our manners?" Daichi stretched his arms outwards and slightly to the side "We are Daichi Imawashi and Lucy Sawyer"

The box of the decks opened within Daichi's clothes. And from his sleeves and pockets came out all the regular gambling cards. The cards glow red with some sort of black aura encasing them. The cards formed three large rings which were ten feet in diameter with them at the very center. The cards were in equal distance to each other and were glowing blue. "The one and only Card Meister and Weapon of DWMA"

Daichi made a quick motion with his right arm and hand. One of the rings of cards formed a whip-like structure. The Card-Whip was hovering about a foot away from Daichi's hand. Daichi did not need to hold on to the cards. All he needed to do was to hold on to Lucy's Weapon Form.

Daichi sent Card-Whip to the Clown. The gap between the cards expanded as the Card-Whip was stretched to certain lengths in order to reach the Clown.

The cards coiled hard around the Clown. The coils were strong enough to have broken a few bones, that is if the Clown had bones.

Daichi effortlessly hoisted the Clown up and slammed it on the metal pipes and walls before slamming it so hard, it got stuck. Daichi swiftly turned his arm to the left and the cards consequently turned left, dragging the wall-embedded clown with it.

Daichi made an arc motion with his right arm which forcefully sent the Clown to the other direction. Daichi pulled back all the cards which resumed its shape of a ring around Daichi.

Daichi's guard never dropped. He narrowed his eyes at the dusty spot where he forcefully sent the Clown.

"You insolent little whelp!" Daichi heard the Clown speak.

From the Clown's spot, a red, spherical projectile was fired and headed straight for Daichi.

The red-head immediately realized that it was the stinkin' Clown's red, rubber nose. Rubber or not, it was heading right at him at high velocity. Getting hit by that… well it would go straight through him, not just severely injure him.

With his aching, broken left hand, Daichi manipulated the cards to come together to form some kind of shield a foot away from his left hand.

It hurt like hell just doing that but it got the job done. A ripple of red, shimmering light shined as the rubber ball impacted the make-shift shield. The Clown's nose dropped to the floor. Daichi saw that and planned to kick it away just to spite the Clown. Allowing the shield to revert back to just simple cards, Daichi's attempt to kick the ball was halted by the sudden image of the Clown coming right at him with its lance.

Daichi could not react fast enough. But thankfully, Lucy did. In her Card-Weapon form was still able to manipulate the cards. She reformed the shield just in time before the Clown's lance could pierce through Daichi's head. That gave Daichi the opportunity to create a make shift sword out of the cards. Pushing the Card-Shield to the side which took the Clown's lance with it, Daichi made a swinging down motion with his arm and the sword subsequently followed. It cut the Clown vertically in half. But since Daichi's attack was really nothing special compared to Majin Hunter, it would not be enough to kill the Clown.

"It's about high time we finished this thing!" both Lucy and Daichi declared

The Card-Sword, the Card-Shield plus one ring of cards broke apart into several individual cards which surrounded the Clown at all sides. Leaving Daichi with only one ring of cards around him.

Daichi held his right arms straight and forward. He closed his hand tight save for his thumb which was left up and out and pointing flatly to the right. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Clown.

"We grow tired of this game." He pointed his thumb down

"Game" Daichi

"Over" Lucy

The aura of the cards which surrounded the still recovering Clown faded. The cards were not outlined at the edges by a rather sharp looking red glow. The cards then launched forward and began to slash the Clown apart into tiny pieces.

The cards reformed the two rings afterwards and all that's left was the Clown's Soul which opened up like a Jack-in-the-Box and faded into nothing.

"It's like what Maka and Soul said" Lucy transformed back to her human form. "That's what happened to the Soul of the Clown they defeated."

"Well that's a letdown." Daichi frowned

"But this wasn't a total failure." She took out the soul of the Evil Human they were originally after "We still got this." Lucy then ate it

"That's one" Daichi recalls "and thirty more to go plus a Witch."

"Correct." Lucy smiled and ate the Soul "Bland taste but nice texture."

"Now… now that, that's all settle. Lucy, take me to the hospital! I am in a whole heap of pain." He commanded then grimaced just before he clutched his sides and fell to his knees and uncharacteristically screamed in pain.

All Lucy did was smile even more.

* * *

"And that, Sam, is how Daichi ended up like he is now." Lucy said with a raised finger.

Sam turned his head to the left to where Daichi was currently lying on a bed with his chest and back wrapped heavily in bandages and his left hand. The pain killers and the anti-inflammatory drugs put him to sleep.

Now there was once a time when Daichi and Sam hated each other and would have wanted nothing more than to see the other hurt and hospitalized. But they're both passed that "The important thing is you two are both just fine."

Lucy smiled "So when are you getting out of here?" she inquired

"Nurse Nygus said I'm better now and I can get out tomorrow morning. Good thing too. I was beginning to hate looking at these four walls, ceiling and floor."

Lucy leaned in and gave Sam a kiss. Which lasted about five seconds. "When you get out, let's do something together, all right?" she held Sam's hand

"You got it."

The door to the room opened and Sai, Scout and surprisingly Ven entered, bringing dinner with them. Sai placed them on a table and head for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam called out to his partner

"I got a date again." Sai said bluntly and exited the room.

"So Ven, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want your company." Asked Lucy

"I, uh, I just remember" she laughed nervously "I got to go find Rein and make sure she doesn't do anything that will get her in trouble." She bolted out the door.

"That was weird coming from her." noted Scout with a look of suspicion. She noted Sam and Lucy were holding hands. She thought 'Some people would think that Lucy is just using Sam as some sort of substitute for Daichi but that's not true.' She smiled inwardly

'I still remember the day when Daichi was told that they became a couple. Daichi got so mad, he damned the tolerance he tried to build up over the years and punched the air out of Sam. Daichi really does act Lucy's brother.' she chuckled.

"I think I shall leave you two alone. Just give the extra to Daichi when he wakes up." Scout suggested, looking over to the still sleeping blue-head.

Before the two could say anything to stop Scout from leaving, the girl in question had already closed the door behind her.

"It's just you and me, I guess." Sam pointed at Daichi "Not counting him of course."

"Now, now. Don't be like that to him." Lucy smiled "Well one of the biggest differences between you and him is that you're basically more knowledgeable and he is more physically capable."

"Please don't make this a 'brains versus brawn' thing. And it makes me sound weak and Daichi stupid."

Lucy just giggled. "Believe me. That was not my intent. And the other being Daichi a cruel heartless bully and you a thief."

"Now you make me sound like a criminal!"

Lucy laughed "Don't forget, you are."

The door suddenly opened and got Lucy and Sam's attention. It was Scout. "By the way, Lucy." An evil smirk was creeping up Scout's face. "I should let you know, Sam, there, tried to ask me and Sai to take his virginity."

Lucy's slowly shook its way back to Sam. "Oh really?" Her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows furrowed, the top portion of her face darkened and her lips lay flat.

"Lucy..." Sam saw the girl tightly close her hand and raised it "Lucy, wait!" Lucy brought her fist hard right at Sam's family jewels.

The red-haired Meister let out the loudest scream in his life. That should have woken up Daichi but there was only a mysterious smile which slowly grew on his face.

* * *

"Oh hello, Ms. Hijiri. What can I do for you at this time? It's already in the evening." Said a librarian.

The librarian was a woman mid-twenties. She was a woman with F-cup breasts, green eyes and black hair which went all the way down to the back of her knees. She was sitting on a chair behind a counter.

"Ms. Avon" spoke Rein's Weapon "I was hoping if you could show me a book."

"Which book would that be?"

Ven looked around before leaning over the counter and whispered the book to the librarian's ear. The librarian's face looked curious.

"Is that what you want, Ms. Hijiri?" questioned the librarian as Ven moved back.

Ven nodded

"I'm curious as to why."

"There's this guy and-"

"Say no more. All right then. Follow me" the librarian stood up and left the counter.

"Thank you, Ms. Avon."

"No need for formalities around me, Ms. Hijiri. Just call me by my first name."

Ven interrupted "Then just call me Ven." she realizes her mistake "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's quite all right."

"So what was your first name again?"

"It's Abigail."

* * *

And that's done.

I hope you enjoyed that or at least found it satisfactory. Comment and Review please. They help inspire and make more chapters. Tell me if I did something wrong so I can improve.

This is my first time dealing with romance. I hope I didn't do too poor of a job at it. But I feel like I rushed it and placed too much in this chapter.

Daichi Imawashi and Lucy Sawyer belong to Strengthx3. So do Sam, Scout and Sai.

Ven Hijiri belongs to Silverdragon98.

The librarian belongs to me. The Clown was not named so it can be owned by anyone.

* * *

_**SEGMENTS**_

**Soul Eater Deleted Scenes** **-** _The Special Guest Stars_

He opened the door and was greeted by the voice of the Chairman of the Committee, Ryohei Sasagawa. "Daichi, you were almost extremely late!" He yelled but not in anger. He yelled in pure enthusiasm.

Ryohei Sasagawa. Eighteen year old boxing Meister in his final year in DWMA. The current Chairman of the Committee. Partnered to Sado Yasutora and a girl named Musubi who were both boxing gloves. Ryohei was the Captain of the Boxing Team.

Daichi smiled and slightly rolled his eyes at his Chairman's antics "But I'm not, Ryohei." Daichi entered the office. He saw that his partner was already there and was already seated. He went over to his seat near Ryohei.

"This meeting of the Sports, Games and Entertainment Committee will now begin!" Ryohei yelled cheerfully

"Attendance Check time" said a boy wearing a red bandana cover his eyes with a groovy tone of speaking

"Excellent to the Extreme, TK" Ryohei made a fist

TK. Nobody knew his real name. Nobody even knew what his face really looked like beneath his bandana. The secretary of the Committee. A seventeen year old Dual Gun Meister. Partnered to two girls named Iwasawa Masami and Yui. Both girls both had pink hair and pink eyes. TK was the head of the Hip-Hop Dance Club.

"Daichi Imawashi" he said as he looked at a clipboard which had all their names types on it.

TK called out all the other names. There was about twenty-two. All of the members of the Committee, in one way or another, were either the Captains of the Sports Teams or the Club Heads of the Clubs in DWMA. There were some exceptions though. The heads of the Information Committee, The Punishment Committee, the Disciplinary Squad, the Book Lovers Club or pretty much any club involved in science were not involved with the Sports, Games and Entertainment Committee.

Now the Committee's job is to properly monitor and organize the Teams and Clubs. They are also incharged of planning the school festivals.

TK spoke the last name in the list "Lucy Sawyer"

* * *

_Next time on **Soul Eater: Partnerships**_

_"Ms. Avon, could you help us with something?" asked a boy with silver hair_

_"What would that be?"_

_"What do you know of a Witch named Bloodflower?" asked a girl with black hair_

xxxx

_"This book is not helpful at all!" Ven closed her book_

xxxx

_"I will make you regret picking a fight with me." Bloodflower smiled sadistically_

_"I'm Zander Kay!"_

_"And I'm Zoey Kay!"_

_"And it is you who'll regret killing all those humans!"_

xxxx

_"Was your mother a psycho or something?" Scout questioned_

_"We don't know about pyscho."_

_"But she was definitely a chick."_

_"Of course she was a chick!" yelled Sam_

_Scout rolled her eyes at such words._


End file.
